9 Months A Spoby Pregnancy Story
by bellafarie
Summary: Follow the ups and downs and the joy and heartache of pregnancy. Month to month guide of a spoby pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Follow the ups and downs and the joy and heartache of pregnancy. Month to month guide of a spoby pregnancy.

1st month / The News

''Mmm", Spencer Hastings moaned in to her fiancée of 6 months Toby Caugnaugh ear as he's hands began to travel down her perfectly smooth body.

''Toby '', Spencer giggled as she gently tried to pull away from his muscular hold.

''I've got to go work; I've got a big client today.

''Screw the client; call in sick whispered Toby as his lips returned to her swooned pink lips.

Toby you know that I can't do that

Yes you can Spence you're the owner of the practice said Toby as he continued his attacked on her amazing neck.

"Uh…mmm ….oh right there lovely Spencer says as her eyes fluttered as Toby sucks on her neck softly.

''NO STOP'', Spencer suddenly says coming to her senses even with the powerful amount of pleasure she was currently feeling, ''I need to take a shower''.

I'll join you Toby grins as he slips his muscular hands under the tank top she had on and began lifting it up. '' I love when we shower together''.

Toby, Spencer sighed delightfully as she was close to given in to her fiancée but then again no woman in their right mind would be able defy how attractive hot her fiancée was.

''So how about that shower, Toby asks as he attacked Spencer lips as he's places his hands on her full cup breasts.

''Ow'' Spencers screamed as she pushes Toby off of her.' that hurt''.

''What hurt Spence?'' Toby asks puzzlely

''You squeezed my breasts way too hard a tearfully Spencer says. As she pulls her tank top back down and furiously climbs out of bed.

''You're kidding ''? Toby asks still silently confused,'' come on Spence come back to bed'' I barley even touched you.

''Yes you did Toby and it really hurt'' sobs Spencer making her way into their master bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

''Hey Toby calls out to Spencer,' what about out shower together''.

''You'll be taking a shower all by you're self buddy '', Spencer says as she stick her head outside of the bathroom door. And from the looks of things I think that it's going to have to be a cold one too. She yells once again slamming the door shut and locking it this time.

Toby groaned as he watched his fiancée slamming the bathroom door, girls he mumbled as he flopped back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

If he wasn't going to get any loving he thought then the next best thing would be to go back to sleep.

Good morning Dr Hastings

"What is that terrible smell? Spencer asks nose turned up as she walked into the office.

"What smell Dr Hasting" Samara asks from the reception desk as she places more of her breakfast of bake-beans and eggs in to her mouth.

''Ugh" its Spencer began as she picks up the mail on the desk finally notice that the smell was coming from her best friends wife, ''It's you"

"Excuse me Spencer?'' Samara snappers looking offended at her wife best friends.

"Not You, Your Breakfast, Spencer says scowling at the disgusting plate of food in front of Samara.

"God are those eggs off Spencer asks.

"No Dr Hasting they are not, Samara says rolling her eyes at Spencer.

"Well they smell absolutely disgusting Spencer says as she could feel her stomach rumbling from the smell.

"Get rid of them please Samara ".

"Hey they're fine, my beautiful wife and son made them for me this morning, and I'm not just goanna throwing them away because you're having a Spencer moment.

"I'm not having a Spencer moment! It's just that they are making me feel sick; Spencer says touching her stomach, hopping that the bile would not began to rise anytime soon

''You're really not kidding are you? Samara asks concerned about her friend as she notices that Spencer usually tanned face was now a much paler shades of green.

''No I'm not Spencer says turning away from the unpleasant smell before it really did any damage.

''I'll throw them out Spencer''; Samara says

''NO don't you dare Spencer sighed knowing that it was a sweet thing for Emily and Christopher to make Samara breakfast that morning.

Samara rolls her eyes at Spencer as she walks out from behind the desks,' Are you coming down with something Spencer asks a concerned Samara.

"I'm not sure, theirs is a nasty bug going around Spencer says.

"Or maybe you're just nervous about the big meeting today Samara asks.

'Oh Please Samara you should know by know that Spencer Hasting does not get nervous.

"Gez men, I could do with some water, Jason panted as he collapsed into the bench.

"Bro you didn't even put up much of a fight, I'm sure I could beat you you're ass with a blind fold on, Toby chuckled as he took a seat next his fiancée half brother, Garbing two ice cold bottle of water from his gym bag.

Jason snatches one of the bottles from Toby and drinks half of the bottle.

''You're really losing it Jason in your old age Toby says

"I'm just tried today that all Jason says, I was up half the night with Aurora, she teething and no one is getting much sleep in my house.

''Sucks to be you Toby says.

"Just wait until you and Spencer have kids, then who will be laughing

"Yeah, yeah Jas Toby shrugged

So how is my little sister doing Toby, are you guys planning on kids after the wedding Jason asks taking another slip of water?

Good but very busy, you see we've only been engaged for a few months now and we've not really talked about having kids not after the scare we had on Aria birthday bash.

Plus I'm not sure that Spencer and I are ready for kids yet".

Trust me Toby, you'll never be ready Aria and I sure as hell was not ready for little Aurora.

'I know, it's just that I'm really busy right now with my carpenter business and Spencer is really busy with her practise and the book that we've barley enough time for our ourselves as it is. As much as I'd like to have a mini me or mini Spencer running around it wouldn't be fair to the baby right now.

"You want one…..but you just said weren't ready Jason asks

Toby shrugged , I don't know, it's just that I see Aria and you, Em and Samara , Caleb And Hanna all happy with your kids and guys are just as busy as we are .And you all Say that it's Hard but you all mange some how Toby says. But I'm sure that Spencer is ready for a baby right now.

''Yeah Spencer will have to give her perfect muscular figure Jason chuckled

Toby glares at Jason for taking a dig at his fiancée,

Oh come on Toby, you now that I'm kidding right bro, I love my little sis it's just a friendly little banter going on between Spencer and I.

Well Spencer not here Jas Toby points out protective his fiancée.

''OK,OK,OK,I get it, Jason give in not wanting to fight with his friend, look if you want a baby with Spencer you better talk to her about it. I can't exactly help you with that department if you knew what I mean.

''you're a fool, you know that'' Toby says shaking his head at what Jason just said.

''Seriously talk to Spencer and that all I'm goanna say about it Jason says.

I would talk to Spence but she's been so moody these days.

Jason questioned, isn't she always moody

Jas Toby groaned

"Sorry, Sorry ''

"So Spencer been super moody lately and I never know if I'm coming or going with her, plus I think Spence is coming down something, she's just been so tried lately and I know that this meeting she has today is stress her out. As well as the fact that she is mad at me again Toby replays

''Why is Spencer mad at you? Jason asks a theory spinning in his head.

''It's kinda of a private Toby coughed nervously

''Oh cut the crap caugnaugh, we've been friends for a long a time, we don't do private''.

''Alright, alright, but you can't tell anyone especially your wife Aria, You knew that she will tell Spencer and then it will be my ass on fire.

"Bro I can keep secret from Aria, would you just get on with it

"So this morning in bed, we were ah…. Toby you don't have to be embarrassed just tell me okay so we were umm fooling around and Spencer just went off on me, telling me that I….um I touched her to hard.

''Touched, Spencer too hard where?

''You know"

''No I don't know, which is why you need to tell me bro Jason replied

''Her Breast"

"That's what I thought men ''Jason smirked

"What? Why are you smiling like that Jas Toby asks not liking where this conversation was going.

''You should talk to Spencer right away

"Why" Toby asks confuse as he began to wipe his face

"Because bro it seems that there's a baby Caugnaugh baking in the oven.''

''What Toby asks dropping the towel on the floor.

Spencer Smiles as Samara walks in to her office and places a fold on her desk. Thank you Samara

Not a problem Dr Hasting Your first patient is here.

Thank you Samara sent them in

Good morning doc, how are you doing? Mr & Mrs Johnson ask walking into the office and taking a seat in front of Spencer.

Good, so what can I do for you today?

Well Began Mr Johnson as Spencer tired to focus on him as he was speaking but something wasn't right, she could tell that he was speaking because his mouth was moving but everything around her was becoming blurry, her queasiness was talking over and she felt her self become weaker and weaker.

All of a sudden Mr Johnson stops speaking and stared at Spencer waiting anxiously for an answered to his question.

Pain began to rise and on top of the nausea Spencer was feeling and the glare that Mrs Johnson was giving Spencer as she was antsy waiting for an answered to her husband question.

Spencer open her mouth to speak but no words come out, in an instant Spencer doubled over and emptied the content of her stomach right into Mr Johnson shoes.

Men are you alright? Jason asks his friend.

''fine'' Toby coughs,''you…you can't be serious about a baby can you?

"These are the early sings of pregnancy Toby , I should know Aria boobs were so sore during the first trimester that I wasn't authoritative to touch them anytime we were having sex which was once a month.

''You think Spencer's pregnant just because she has sore breasts.

You also said that she become moody and tried too.

She just had a very long week Jason that's all, no she not pregnant trust me, we've been so carefully lately not like when we had that scare a few month ago

"Toby all of the time?

''Yeah of course all the…Toby singed ''expect for the time after our anniversary dinner of our first date.

''I get it, but it looks like you haven't been all that cautiously Toby, I'm I right, I just have one demand

''Oh yeah and what's that jas?

What do you think of the name Jason Jr, it's such a great name, don't you think Jason smiles at Toby

Not funny Jason Toby says through gritted teeth.'' I can't believe that Spencer is pregnant, this cant be happening to us.

'"But you just said that you were ready for a baby.

What I meant was that I was ready to start trying for a baby, in like a year times not having a baby in month

It's most likely more like seven or eight months its not like you have magic sperm or something and impregnate Spencer last night or anything

Jason shut up! Your not helping here Toby signed and stood up suddenly "Thanks for the game but I've got to go"

"Toby where are you going?"

"'I've got stuff to do?''

What stuff, look Toby you don't have to go, I was just joking around with you. Don't leave on my account.

''No I really got to go, I've got to get back to the office, I've got a meeting in the afternoon,'' Toby insisted grapping his gym bag and quickly leaving the basket ball court.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Spencer repeats placing in the back room of her office, where she had escaped to after vomiting on that poor men

.

"Are you alright?" Samara asks rushed in a moment later to find Spencer shaking on the floor.

"I have never been so mortified in my entire life," Spencer cried as she hides her head in her hands.

"It wasn't that bad," Samara says bending down next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, trying to reassure her as best as she can.

"It wasn't that bad?" Spencer sniffled and looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "I just threw up on a patient's husband! It bad!"

"What happened? Were you that nervous?"

"No, I wasn't worried. I was queasy!" Spencer exclaimed and I still am, she took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall.

"Hold on," Samara quickly ran to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. After she made her way back to her friend, she pushed the water into her hands.

Spencer took a few unhurried sips of the water. "Are they still here?"

Samara shook her head, "No but they said they'll be in touch."

"Oh god, Sam I'm ruined! No one will want to come to my practice now." Do you know who they are?

"No, sweetie, I don't but it'll be fine. The meeting went good what I saw of it!" Spencer looked at her uncertainly. "Well except the ending but besides that everything was great. They were nice enough and I'm sure that they will pick your practice Spence who wouldn't but he had on expensive pair of shoes Samara? I should know, I have parents that showered me in expensive stuff all of the time.

"We'll send him another pair, Spence, its fine."

"I just want to crawl into a ball and die," Spencer says placing her head once again on her arms hiding herself from her friend.

"Oh Spencer."

"I'm still queasy and I'm so exhausted."

"Why don't you go home? I can handle everything here until May and Oliver comes in."

"No, I know you wanted to leave early to be with Emily and Christopher," Spencer says shake her head and hurriedly stood up. She grips her stomach as she recognizable feeling returned. "Whoa too fast."

"Emily and Christopher are fine they are spending time together for now, plus it's only like three more hours. You on the other hand aren't looking so good."

"I think I'm getting the flu. I've been so tired, the nausea and now the vomiting, and I've been so achy."

"Um Spencer, are you sure that it's the flu?" Samara asked her friend who was now sipping more water.

"Of course it's the flu, what else would it be?" samara raised her eyebrows. "Oh gods don't even think about it."

"Well, you do have the symptoms."

"I am not pregnant, trust me I would know. I know my body Sam and I'm not pregnant. Yes I've been a little achier than usual and I've had some cramps but it's because I'm starting my peri…" Spencer trailed off on the end of her sentence

"Where's my bag?"

"Um…" Samara looked around, not seeing it.

Samara where 's my damn bag!"

"Ok, ok," Samara could tell her friend was all over again. She quickly found her bag on a chair and brought it to Spencer.

Spencer grabbed her bag and dumped it on the table, searching for her daily planner. Once she found it, she flipped it open and crazily turned the pages. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" Spencer exclaimed hysterically looking between her planner and her friend.

Spencer hurry pulled into her driveway faster than ever before. Grabbing her bag and the plastic Kmart bag, Spencer hurried out of her Mercedes convertible and up to the front door.

It took her a minute to find her keys but once she did, she came barrelling through the front door. Spencer Avery Hasting soon to be Caugnaugh was on an operation and nothing or no one was going to get in her way.

"Spence" A voice stopped her from running up the stairs.

"Toby?" Spencer looked over the railing and saw her fiancée walking into the foyer.

"Honey what are you doing home?" Spencer asked anxiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," Toby smiled.

"I…um," Spencer stalled, unsure of what to say. She had no idea how Toby would react if she was pregnant.

"How did the meeting go? Did you knock their socks off? I'm sure you did!" Toby hurried up the stairs to join her, giving her a quick a kiss once she was right in front of him.

"Um not exactly," Spencer gulped. "But um I'll find out in a few days. But like I said, what are you doing home? I thought your day was busy."

"I cancelled all of my appointments," Toby admitted to her.

"What? Did something happen?" Spencer grew worried. "Are you alright?" She asked looking him over.

"I'm fine, really. I just had something to do."

"Okay, well I'm just going to go upstairs and…"

"Wait," Toby stop her.

"What?"

"Let's go to lunch," he said quickly, not wanting Spencer to see what he had just put into the bedroom.

"Um sure, I need to change and freshen up," Spencer replied, hoping to buy herself a bit of time. She was anxious to take the test now; she didn't think she could wait longer.

"Honey, you look great. Let's just go now, I'm starved. I really worked up an appetite kicking your brother's ass at basketball today."

"That's great Toby, I'm so proud," Spencer forced a charming giggle. "But I really need to use the bathroom and I've got a little stain on my skirt. I've got to get it to the cleaners; we can drop it off on the way."

"I don't see any stain, Spence, you look beautiful as always. Let's just go."

Spencer glared at Toby, "Toby caugnaugh , why don't you want me to go into our bedroom?"

"What?" Toby laughed anxiously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're up to something caugnaugh."

"No I'm not sweetheart, I'm just hungry."

"Ok, so what's the deal? Why are you lying to me?"

Toby sighed, the act was up. He knew that Spencer had him and would never let it go. "Don't be mad okay."

Spencer raised her brow in confusion as Toby began to walk down the hall and into their master suite. "I can't make any promises," she called after him, as she clutched her own secret bag as she followed him down the short hallway. She found him sitting on the bed, clutching a small cardboard box.

"I got this for you today," Toby admitted, trying to judge her response.

"What is it?' Spencer moved closer, trying to get a closer look and when she did, she dropped her own shopping bag and bag in shock. "That's…that's a pregnancy test

Toby!" Toby nodded fearfully. "Why…why would you buy that?"

"Um Jason thought you might be pregnant."

"Jason? Jason thought that I might be pregnant!" Spencer exclaimed, her voice rising with each word. "Why the hell are you talking about me with my brother?"

"Spence, we were just talking that's all, like we always do and somehow I mentioned what happen today."

"Oh so you told him about your morning groping!"

"Calm down Spencer, I'm sorry it was a mistake."

"I don't need that pregnancy test!"

"I'll take it back after lunch, I promise."

"You better!" Spencer bent down and picked up her bag, before throwing it at Toby.

"Because I have my own."

"What?" Toby sat surprised for a moment before glancing into the bag and finding seven different home pregnancy tests.

Spencer collapsed onto the bed next to her fiancée and let out her own admission,

"Samara thinks I'm pregnant."

"Because of my sore breasts?"

"No I didn't tell her about that. She thinks it's because of the low energy, the achiness and the nausea….and maybe the fact that I threw up at the end of my meeting on the client's husband expressive shoes."

"Spence, you didn't," Toby pushes the bag off his lap and took his fiancée into his arms.

"Yeah, I did," Spence felt the tears begin to rise once again. "Toby, I was so humiliated and now they're never going to pick my practice."

"Spencer, they'd be foolish not too. Your practice is one the best in the world, "Toby reassured her, rubbing circle on her back softly.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of this town as soon as word gets out."

"You're overreacting."

"Look, I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it anymore."

"Ok, I understand baby," Toby kisses her temple pleasantly, holding her tighter.

"Seven pregnancy tests?"

"I wasn't sure which one to choose. One that says yes or no, the other is plus or minus, or the last one is two pink lines or no pink lines. What's yours?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "I grabbed the first one I saw, you know I don't like going down that aisle…too many lady products everywhere," he shuddered at the thought as Spencer rolled her eyes at her very juvenile fiancée.

"I guess I should go and do one?" Spencer half-heartedly pulled away from Toby safe and loving arms.

"Or all eight…you know to make sure they're accurate."

Spencer nodded, "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Toby squeezed her hand for more comfort.

Spencer smiled as she grabbed the bag of home pregnancy tests plus the one Toby brought. As she heads into the bathroom as Toby nervously waited for her return.

"That was fast," he commented as Spencer joined him on the bed not long after.

"I drank a bottle of water on the way home. I was on my way to Starbucks to grab coffee when I realized if I was pregnant then I would have to give up the coffee."

"Look at you, you are already acting like a mother," he grinned.

"Not funny Toby."

"I wasn't kidding."

"Are we ready to have a baby?" Spencer's asks serious "We've only been engaged for a little over a 6 months. We haven't talked about babies; I can't believe we haven't talked about babies yet."

"It'll be hard, Spencer but if you're pregnant, then we're going to having a baby, it's as simple as that."

"There's absolutely no turning back," Spencer sighed. "I want kids, I really do but I don't think I'm ready right now."

"Is anyone ever ready?" Toby reached out and took hold of his fiancée hands.

"I don't know but I want to give all my time to our kids and right now I don't think I can do that. Does that sound selfish of me?"

"This is going to turn our lives upside down, I understand that's how you feel but we'll work it out."

"I'm not ready to give up my career."

"And no one's asking you too."

"But I'm going to be the one stuck at home with baby!"

"You don't have to be Spencer, we can get a nanny."

"No, no nannies!" all I wanted when I was growing up was a relationship with parents. But you know how my relationship work out with my parents was I don't want that kind of relationship with my children.

"Fine I'll quit my job for a year and be a stay at home dad. We'll live off the practice and your trust fund, no big deal"

"Toby," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Spencer," Toby couldn't help but grin at his very confused fiancée.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy about this. I'm shocked, I wasn't expecting it but it's a very happy surprise…if you are that is. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"And you'll be a great one too, I have no doubt about it," Spencer finally smiled as images of her soon to be husband playing basketball with their son, a spitting image of Toby while she watched on the sidelines holding a blonde baby girl who was clapping for her big brother.

"And you'll be an amazing mother," Toby kissed her softly lips.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Our children will be blessed to have you as a mother just as I'm blessed to have you as my soon to be wife."

"Oh Toby, you're so romantic," Spencer giggled as fresh tears become fallen down her face.

"I try," Toby laughed with her as he pulled her close.

"Well I know one thing; our kids will be beautiful and smart just like their mother

"So true!

Ooo I could asks Hanna to start work on a children's line or a maternity line! Have you seen the stuff out there for pregnant women? There's no way in hell I'm wearing that tasteless stuff!"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We don't even know if you're pregnant."

"I didn't tell you this earlier but I'm late. I should have gotten my period last week," Spencer said biting her lip anxiously, trying to guess Toby response.

"Wow, so this is just becoming realer by the moment," he grinned. "So that means we're having a baby!"

"But Toby, I've been late before especially when I'm stressed out. I don't want you to get your hopes up.

"

"Well if you're not pregnant, I think that we should start trying right away then."

"But I…I don't know Toby. Its one thing if I'm pregnant but if I'm not I think we should wait until after the wedding."

"I truthfully don't want to wait Spence," Toby confessed, today has revealed a lot to him, mainly the fact that he wanted to be a father right away. He'd has always been a little jealous of the others guys and their relationship with their kids. Toby wanted this kind of relationship with his kids to, the way that Aurora, Charlotte and Christopher look up their parents.

"Toby…" Spencer began but was interrupted by a loud ding; she'd set the timer right after she took the tests. "Oh my god, it's been five minutes already!" Spencer rushes of the bed grabbing Toby with her.

"Want me to come with you?"

Spencer nodded anxiously, the moment of truth was upon them and she didn't quite know how to feel, "I can't do this without you."

"Lets go, we'll do it together," hand in hand they slowly walked into their en suite bathroom. Placed on the light granite counter top were four pregnancy tests each lined up next to one another.

Spencer took a deep breath before looking down at the tests, her eyes becoming blurry, "I you look?"

"Of course," Toby squeezed her hand as he looked down at the tests. He grabbed the one nearest to him and looked at the results. He put it down and bent down a little closer to read the rest of the results.

"What does it say Toby?" Spencer asked nervously, she was dying to find out the results.

"What do you think of a sports themed nursery Spencer?" Toby asks trying to hold back the biggest smile as Spencer mouth dropped open in surprise." You're pregnant! We're having a baby!" He threw his arms around her, engulfing her in a big hug.

"A baby," Spencer cried against his chest, her tears flowing down her face, soaking into Toby work shirt.

"Yeah Spence, a baby," Toby let a few of his own tears fall. The only other time he'd ever felt this happy was the day that he propose to Spencer.

Spencer had so many mixed feelings at that moment that she wasn't sure if her tears were because she was happy. She was so confused but Toby was none the wiser, he was beyond thrilled and thought that his fiancée was to?

Spencer cried for ten whole minutes in Toby's arms before he realized something was really wrong.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby kindly lifted his fiancée head up seeing how upset she was.

"Toby," Spencer cried out, grapping onto his shirt with quivering hands.

"Are you alright?" Spencer shook her head 'no.' "Come on," Toby led her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Toby helped Spencer sit down on the bed, all the while she was still holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Toby ran his hand throughout her hair.

"I think I'm in shock….I don't know how to feel about this. I mean we made a baby which is unbelievable but I'm scared, I'm not ready."

"You're right it's amazing that our love could create something so wonderful but it's alright to be afraid Spence. I'm scared too."

"You are?" Spencer sniffled and finally looked up at him.

Toby nodded, "Petrified," he chuckled. "But I've got you by my side and there's no one else I'd rather be with. Together, I know that we can do this and be the best parents that our child deserves. Seriously, Spencer, we can do this and we will do this."

"Okay," Spencer wiped away her tears. "We're doing this, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Toby hugged her and Spencer began to smile. There was just something about the way he said it that made Spencer feel safe, like everything was going to be alright.

_**Thanks for reading and please review, **_

_**The families are the Rivers Hanna and Caleb daughter charlotte 3 years old **_

_**The Dilaurentis Aria and Jason Daughter Aurora 6 month old**_

_**The Fields Emily and samara Son Christopher 2 months old**_

_**The Caugnaugh Spencer and Toby **_

_**The Kingston Melissa and wren daughter Taylor & Son Liam**_

.


	2. 1 And A Half Months telling their friend

1 and a half Months Telling Their Friends

"Welcome Caugnaugh." Spencer and Toby both rolled their eyes at her half brother as they entered the DiLaurentis home. The eight couples were very close friends and came together once a week to have dinner together; whether it was at one of their house or out at a nice restaurant that the couple like. Since this was a tradition no couple was aloud to cancel; well Toby didn't want to cancel on tonight but Spencer did.

Spencer was still reeling from the fact that she was pregnant. Truthfully, all Spencer wanted to do was curl up in a ball and watch repeats of Glee in her Mimi Mouse pyjamas with Toby by side her with a big bowl of Carmel honeycomb ice cream.

But of course Toby, wanted to do something a little bit more romantic but Spencer was scared of throwing up in public again. So the couple instead decided that they will keep their original dinner plans and share the good news with their close friends.

"Hey guys," Aria greeted the couple as she came in from the kitchen. Hugs and hellos were shared among the eight friends. "So…how are you guys?"

"What?" Toby asked.

"You know what: Knocked Up! Bun in the Oven! Jason exclaimed.

"Really Jason?" Aria glared at her husband.

"What?" Jason asked as the seven people in front of him shot him death glares.

"On our planet Jas, we refer to this topic as being pregnant or having a baby," Toby responds.

"Whatever, you two still didn't answer the question? Are Aria and the others going to be planning a baby shower for you or what?" Spencer rolled her eyes at her brother as Toby took one of her hands.

Take no notice of your brother and please just tell us! I've been dying to know since you left the office to pick up the test!" Samara exclaimed. "Seriously, where going to burst here Spence!"

Toby laughed at his friend and kissed Spencer cheek. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"The pleasure's all yours," Spencer squeezed his hand in a love-in way.

"Oh my god!" Hanna squealed in enthusiasm knowing what was coming

.

"Chill Han, they haven't even said anything yet," Caleb shook his head at his wife.

"We're having a baby!" Toby exclaimed just as the girls began screaming. More hugs and kisses were shared among the friends.

"Congats bro!" Jason exclaimed as he hugged his best friend. "Way to go Toby!"

"Oh Spencer, were so happy for you," the four girls gushed.

"Thanks Guys," Spencer smiled she hugged all four girls once again.

"If you need anything, you let us know. Seriously we know exactly what you're going through."

"Thanks, I know that I'll have tons of questions."

"And we've got tons of answers for you," Aria and the others replied.

"Oh yeah me too," Jason and the guys added. "We've got all the answers."

"Yeah right Jas, Guy" Spencer nodded; as they would be the last people she would go to on pregnancy advice she thought.

"So your parents must have flipped out huh?" Caleb asks. "First grandbaby in the family."

"Actually we haven't told anyone else just yet," Toby replied.

"Aww we're the first to know? We're thrilled, right guys?" Jason wrapped his arms around his wife as she and the over's nodded.

"We want you guys to keep this a secret for a while," Spencer put in. "We only told you guys because you actually helped us out but we want to wait on telling everyone else. Just until we know everything's okay with the baby."

"Say no more, I was the exact same way with Aurora," Aria knew that the risk of miscarriage was considerably less after the first trimester. "But I'm glad you guys told us because you'll need someone to talk to."

"It's time to celebrate! Let's have a drink!" Jason announced. "Sorry Spence, I'll make you something virgin."

"That'd be great, thanks," Spencer responded wishing she could have something much stronger. With news like this, it would have been nice to have a hard stiff drink that would actually hit the spot.

"Guys come help me in the kitchen," Aria said grabbed Spencers, Emily, Hanna and Samara arms and lending them off to the kitchen. "Us girls have so much to talk about!"

"It's kind of funny that I'm fixing my little sis a virgin drink when clearly she's anything but.'

"Jason," Toby growled, not liking where this was going.

"I'm not saying that my little sis is an s-l-u-t," he spelled the world for fear that the children were around, "or that she gets around. Its just she's the farthest thing from a virgin since she's pregnant, if you know what I mean."

"Let's go and make some drinks," Toby says headed into the study where Jason new bar was with their friend hot on his heels.

"Hey kids," Spence walked into the kitchen and found the happy children. Charlotte was colouring at the table while Aurora and Christopher was munching on grapes in their high chairs before dinner was ready.

"Auntie Spence!" Charlotte shouted upon seeing one of her favourite aunties

"Hi sweethearts," Spencer says kissing the top of Aurora And Christopher curly little heads before taking a seat next to Charlotte. She kissed Charlotte cheek as she wrapped her arms around her. "How was kindy today?"

"Fun, I learned why we should eat healthy snack today," Charlotte replied as Spencer laughed.

"That's it? You learned why you should eat a healthy snack? Isn't there more to kindy then that?" Spencer questioned as she tickled charlotte sides.

"Aunty Spence," charlotte laughed as she tried to get away. "I got my entire alphabet correct today as well and most of my numbers.

And Miss Grace read a good book about butterflies and I got to feed the fish today!"

"Well that's more like it," Spencer reply

"Well you sure got more out of her than Caleb and I did today," Hanna chuckled as she puts a grape into her mouth from Christopher bowl.

"Wanna play outside with me?" Charlotte asked, quickly abandoning her colouring book and crayons.

"Honey, dinners almost ready and your Aunt Aria has been very busy with dinner plus we need to talk Aunty Spencer," Hanna responded as she helps Aria with the cooking.

.

"But Mummy I just wanna show Aunty Spence my new bike that you and daddy got me for my birthday," Charlotte pouted, knowing that at least one of her aunts would give in to her.

"I would love to see your new bike, we won't be long Hanna," Spencer said as she stood up.

"Plus we've got all night to talk."

"Alright, don't get dirty Charlottes," Hanna instructed as she led Spencer to the sliding glass doors at the end of the kitchen.

"Oh Mommy," Charlotte just shook her head at her mother as she walked outside.

"Where are they off too?" Toby asked as he walked into the kitchen holding a virgin strawberry mango margarita for his Fiancée.

"Charlotte showing Spencer her new bike."

"The bike that was supposed to be completed at the beginning of summer so she could ride it all summer long, that bike?" Toby laughed.

"That would be the one, Caleb finally finished it over the weekend," Hanna answered him as she grabbed plates from Aria.

"Is it safe?"

"God, I hope so. It seemed pretty strong but you never know with Caleb."

"True," Toby walked over to the glass doors and smiled as charlotte helped Spencer onto the bike. "Is it sturdy enough for adults?"

"It's supposed to hold an adult weight," Hanna says joined Toby at the door. "Spencer will be fine, trust me, she's not going to overdo it just riding a kids bike.

"I'm just a little edgy," Toby admitted.

"It's totally natural when you're having a baby. By the way I am so excited for you two."

"I kind of got that from all of the screaming you did Hanna."

"Ha ha! You appear pretty excited too."

"I am, I'm thrilled. Its just Spencer, she says she's okay with it but I'm not so sure she is."

"It's a lot to take in Toby, particularly for a woman. She's the one that's pregnant and it's a shock to her system. I know how she feels. I wasn't ready to have Charlotte either, Caleb and I had only been married for five months when we found out that I was pregnant. We were so young and still living in that tiny apartment.

Caleb was still at school and was working part time and I was at fashion school for at least thirty hours a week. But It wasn't until I saw my little girl on the ultrasound that I realized how blessed I was to be having a baby."

"Will you talk to her?"

"Sure Toby, but she'll come around I'll talk to her with the others."

"Thanks Hanna, I really am grateful for it. Look at them; they're having such a great time!"

"She's great with Charlotte Christopher and Aurora and the kids love her too; she's going to be a great mom Toby."

"Yeah she will be," Toby looked lovingly at his fiancée. "I just wish she knew it."

She will Toby, Just give her time Hanna says As Charlotte and Spencer came running back in a minute later.

Perfect timing guys Aria is just about to plate up dinner and Jason and the guys just came from the study with a pitcher of very strong margaritas

Dinner was great and Spencer ate every bite of the stuffed chicken breasts, buttery egg noodles and salad. She skips breakfast that morning and was barely able to keep the lunch that Toby had made down.

After dinner, the four couples talked for a little bit on the deck as the children played happily in the backyard. Little Aurora and Christopher stuck to the sandbox while Charlotte was all over the place.

Hours after being outside the kids were tried and already to go to bed, Toby and Spencer decided it would be a good time to leave as well.

Once back at home, Spencer took a nice hot bath and soaked as long as she could before she turned into a prune. The bath was fantastic and really helped Spencer to unwind after an extremely tiredly day. She threw on one of Toby's old t-shirts and went looking for her soon to be husband downstairs. She found him in the kitchen cooking in front of the stove.

Spencer took a deep breath as the overpowering smell of eggs hit her quickly "You're eating eggs?" she choked out.

Toby looked up, "Yeah I know what you're going to say…I stuffed myself throughout dinner but I can't help it. I'm a growing boy, I'm still hungry. I figure if you're eating for two, I should too," he laughed. "Do you want an omelette too?"

Spencer shook her head 'no' before running out of the kitchen. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and didn't want to lose it all over the kitchen tile.

"Spencer?" Toby took off after her and found her emptying the inside of her stomach in their downstairs bathroom. "Oh honey," Toby pulled her wet hair away from her face and gently rubbed her back for the next several minutes. "It's okay."

"I hate this," Spencer mumbled before throwing up one more time.

"You alright?" Toby asked as Spencer slowly sat up and leaned against him.

"This has got to be the most horrible part of pregnancy."

"Let me get you some…" Toby started when the loud beeping of the smoke detector went off. "Shit!" He shouted over the annoying noise before hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Toby!" Spencer slowly forced her self to stand up and followed her fiancée.

"I forgot to turn off the stove," he explained as he pushes open the windows in the kitchen. His omelette was basically burnt to a crisp now, absolutely not safe to eat.

Once Toby opened the windows and got a little fresh air in the kitchen, the ear stabbing beeping finally stops. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Spencer grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and welcomed the drink down her burning throat.

"That was the last thing that you needed Spence," Toby came behind her and wrapped his arms around her still slim waist.

"I'm okay Toby, really. I'm just going to brush my teeth and go to sleep. This day has been way too long; I just want to shut my eyes for next eight hours."

"Let me clean this up and I'll join you."

"I know you're hungry, so eat something please. One of us should at least be eating."

"I'll just make a ham and cheese sandwich or something alright. Get some sleep, I'll be up soon." Toby kissed her cheek before sending Spencer on her way. "Love you."

"Ditto," she called back from the hallway.

Spencer made her way into their master bedroom; their enormous cosy bed was calling out to her. But the first thing she had to do was brush her teeth, so she could get rid of the pure unpleasantness that came from after throwing up.

Once it was done, she crawled into bed after such a tiring day. All she wanted to do was sleep but oddly enough that was the last thing she could do. View of her pregnancy and developing baby clouded her mind.

Was this pregnancy going to be hard on her? The morning sickness or rather all day sickness was already starting to take a toll on her. Would she put on a lot of weight? And more significantly would she be able to lose it all? Was Toby still going to love her and her extra weight? Would this baby be healthy? She'd seen and heard about labor and delivery horror stories, would she have one herself?

How would she be as a mother? Would she love her baby like she should? These questions and many more kept Spencer up for an additional hour. She was just about to turn on the T.V. to get her mind off of the pregnancy when Toby came into the bedroom.

In its place of a sandwich, Toby made one of his best dishes: deluxe bacon and cheese pasta. He brought his bowl in and settled into the family room to catch the end of a football game. Once he was done with his evening snack, he cleans up his earlier mess.

After scrubbing pans, confidently to Spancer's approval, Toby made his way upstairs for bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping Fiancée. His soon to be wife and now the mother of his child, Toby had been on cloud nine all day. He got ready for bed and soon slips in next to his sleeping fiancée. Just like he always did, he wrapped his arms around Spencer, his much-loved way to sleep.

"Toby," Spencer sniffled.

"You're still awake?"

Spencer nodded against him, "I don't think I've ever been more frightened in my whole life."

"Oh Spence," Toby felt powerless; he felt so good about this baby but Spencer was still so hesitant and he had no idea how to calm her worries.

"Just please tell me everything's going to be all right."

"Everything is going to be fine," Toby spoke with such confidence that Spencer had to trust him and she did. And for the first time all day, she finally felt at peace.

.


	3. 2 Months part 1 Lunch Date

**_2nd Month (Part 1) lunch Date_**

"Toby let's go!" Spencer yelled from the family room. "I'm going to be late!"

"I'm so sorry," Toby ran into the family room from across the hall in the office. "Call from the company."

"Do you have to go in?"

"No just an over the phone conference. You ready to go?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm ready to go." She placed her book down on the coffee table, grabbing her purse and stood up, ready to leave.

"What book is that?"

"_What to Expect when you're expecting."_

Toby couldn't help but smile, "When did you get that?"

"Hanna bought it for me on Friday, apparently I'll just die without it," Spencer laughed as they began to walk to the back door. "There's one for men too, you should get it."

Toby chuckled, "I don't think I'll need it."

"Did you know that the baby is like the size of a cherry at present? And it grows a millimetre every day?" Spencer asked her fiancée as they walked into the garage.

"I did not know that," Toby replied, smiling at Spencer's enthusiasm for their baby. In the past couple of weeks that they found out that they were expecting, Spencer has come a long way.

"Well you need to read up on this stuff too! I'm not raising this kid alone."

"I will, you know I want to be just as involved in this pregnancy as you are. If I could, I'd even endure the morning sickness."

"That's such a load of crap," Spencer rolled her eyes as Toby opened the passenger side door for her.

"Spence, it's the truth."

"Well if that's the case, we should get you one of those pregnancy bellies and that way we can grow together."

"Um…" Toby stammered as he got in the car.

"Yuh huh that's what I thought," Spencer laughed. "I hope you know that you'll be rubbing my swollen feet and bringing me whatever I crave in the next few months."

"I can't wait honey," Toby leaned over and gave his fiancée a sweet kiss before starting up his sleek black BMW. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright, I was only slightly nauseous after those pancakes. I just hope that I can make it through this lunch. I'm not so much worried about my food, I think I've pinpointed what I can and can't eat today. It's just everyone else around me; different smells really make me sick."

"Maybe you can do some private dining, so you're not torturing yourself."

"Melissa might get suspicious though and I'm not ready to tell her that I'm pregnant."

"You're a great actress, put your skills to use and make something up."

It didn't take very long for Toby and Spencer to arrive at Rosewood country club. Spencer was going to have lunch with Melissa while Toby golfed with their father and their half brother Jason. Like the gentleman he was, Toby helped his fiancée out of the car.

Once Spencer was out of the car, Toby grabbed his new golf clubs from the trunk. The valet greeted them before going off to park their car. Once inside the exclusive club, Mr. Smith, looking older and more frazzled than ever made his way to the young couple.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Caugnaugh, lovely to see you again," Mr. Smith smiled brightly.

"Smith," Toby and Spencer said simultaneously, each fighting back laughter. Toby got such a kick out of having so much power over the older man.

He vividly remembered the summer working at the club that Smith made his life a living hell.

"Mrs. Hastings, your sister is waiting for you on the terrace," Mr. Smith stated as politely as possible.

"Thank you, Smith, that's all," Spencer waved him off.

"You're so kind," Toby chuckled.

"I try," Spencer smirked as she wrapped her arms around Toby waist.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting for a few hours? Because I don't have to play."

"I don't mind at all, I told Melissa I'd sit in during one of her yoga classes. Plus I can always give Smith a little hell.

Besides you've been looking forward to this for so long. I know you've barely played this summer and here it is October. So I want you to enjoy yourself and bond with the big boys."

"Gee thanks honey," Toby bent down and kissed his fiancée gently. "Call me if you need anything, especially if you get sick."

"Toby, I'll be fine I promise," Spencer reassured him. "I'll see you later, I'm going to meet Melissa, I'm actually pretty hungry right now."

"Be careful Spence."

"Uh huh," Spencer rolled her eyes as she walked off; nothing was going to happen to her on the little walk to the terrace.

"Hey Spence!" Melissa stood up at the sight of her sister. "You look nice."

"I always look nice," Melissa giggled as she kissed Spencer on the cheek before taking a seat. She quickly reached for the menu and began scanning her lunch options.

"I am so hungry, I could eat a horse."

"Please don't," Melissa laughed as she sat down himself and sipped her water with fresh lemon.

The waiter appeared a moment later, "Mrs. Cauganugh, lovely to see you again."

"You to Grace," Spencer smiled over her menu, she was a staff member that Spencer actually cared for.

"Would you care for some water Mrs. Cauganugh?" Grace asked politely.

"I would love some thank you," Spencer responded.

The older woman nodded and poured the fresh water into Spencer's glass. "Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?"

"A few minutes please," Melissa dismissed her and grace walked off.

"You're so rude," Spencer put her menu down.

"No I'm not, she just doesn't need to stand around and listen to us talk. Hmm, I don't know what I want."

"Well look at your menu, I am starving."

"Yeah we already established that."

"I didn't have breakfast," Spencer lied.

"Spence, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You really shouldn't skip it."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Thanks Mom, I didn't know that."

"I'm just saying…"

"Please look at your damn menu so we can order lunch."

"Fine, fine, don't get all snippy. Is it that time of the month or something?"

"It is definitely not that time of the month," and it won't be for a while, Spencer thought to herself.

Melissa picked up her menu and searched over her options, it was taking her forever and Spencer was becoming more and more annoyed. Melissa should have made a decision by now especially considering she worked here almost everyday during the summer and every weekend during the rest of the year, sans holidays.

Plus she had been coming to this club for almost twenty five years. Adding the fact that menu didn't change very often, Melissa should know everything on the menu.

"Melissa Avery Hastings just eat a fish!"

"Hey!" Melissa hissed. "Don't you dare middle name me in public?"

"There's like no one out here Melissa Avery!"

"There are two couples over there," Melissa pointed out.

"Oh please they can't hear us."

Melissa ignored her and went back, "Hmmm, what do I want….what do I want?"

"If you're trying to torture me, its working."

"Good."

Toby was browsing in the club's pro-shop when he caught sight of Jason outside.

"Hey man," Toby greeted his old friend as he walked outside.

"Hey," Jason replied before putting on his new aviators. "What do you think?"

"Those glasses are huge, you look like an idiot."

"Uh huh, they're very stylish, the saleslady told me so."

"You got gypped; she just wanted to make a sale."

"Whatever," Jason knew he looked good; he didn't need a confirmation from his style lacking friend.

"Where's you're soon to be father in law? I want to play already! This is like the first time in forever that Aria's let me out of the house."

Toby chuckled at his friend, "You are so whipped."

Jason scoffed, "Like you aren't."

"Spencer may think she runs the show but I wear the pants."

"What'd you do, hit your head this morning?" Jason questioned. "Because you seem to be having a brain malfunction. I bet your Fiancée would love to hear you say that."

Toby coughed slightly, "Please don't tell her."

"That's what I thought man. Just you wait until your kid arrives too; she won't ever let you leave. A trip to Home Depot will feel like a luxury vacation."

"Don't mention the baby, we still haven't told our families yet. And if Spencer dads find out before our moms, all hell will break loose."

"Got it, no baby talk. Your secret is safe with me," Jason brought his finger to his mouth and raced it across, efficiently zipping his lips shut.

"Thanks."

"Seriously, where are they? I'm ready to hit some balls!"

"Here we are!" Peter Hasting appeared in one of his many trademark poles, complete with a tiny H on the left side of his chest.

"Sorry we're late," Kenneth came up behind him. "We were at the spa."

"I'm sorry what? You went to the spa?" Jason was shocked.

Kenneth shrugged, "Peter thought I needed a massage and then we hit up the sauna after. It did wonders, my back feels great."

"Dad, I've been telling you to get a massage for the last year," Jason glared at his father.

"I've been busy. Now, who's ready to hit the greens?" Kenneth rubbed his hands together in excitement.

A little while later, Melissa and Spencer had finished with their lunch and was waiting for the aerobics class to finish up. They were sitting in the hallway in between the main exercise room and the child care centre.

"Jesus, could those kids be any louder?" Melissa pointed to the huge window that gave a peak at the happenings in the child care centre.

"They're just playing a game," Spencer smiled as the little kids played Simon Says.

"They're giving me a migraine," Melissa droned.

"Oh come on, they're so cute," Spencer gushed as a little boy waved at them before joining back in on the game. "Aww did you see that?"

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't think we're his mother."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Of course he doesn't think we're his mother, what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? They're what the matter with me, snot nosed brats who can't shut up!"

"Melissa! Shh," Spencer scolded her sister. "You're a teacher, how can you talk about kids like that?"

"I'm the drama teacher for a bunch of hormonal teenagers, not little crying brats."

"I hate to see what you'd be like as a mother."

"Me too that's why I'm not having any children!"

"Well at least you're sparing some innocent child harm from having a maniac as a mother."

"Oh please, like you'd be any better," Melissa laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer turned to look at her, an angry expression on her face.

"Spence, get real, you'd be a horrible mother!"

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously, you wouldn't be able to last with a screaming baby attached to your hip.

Let's face it, you're way more selfish than I am, you'll pass that kid on to a nanny as soon as you pop it out. Your only goal will be trying to get your figure back. If the kids cute you'll at least show it off in public but have the nanny by your side. You don't know the first clue about raising kids. As soon as it hits school age, it's off to Swiss boarding school or some shit like that. Like I said you're way more selfish than I am, there's no room in your life for a kid. You know that, I know that."

"Is that how you really feel?" Spencer asked, the tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Yup," Melissa laughed again, not noticing the pained expression on her sister's face.

"So please do us all a favour and tell Toby to wrap it up all the time! Oh good, aerobics is over," Melissa noticed all of the middle age women exiting from the exercise room.

"Yoga time!"

"You know what Mel; I'm going to take a rain check. I'm not feeling so well."

Melissa stood up, "Oh that sucks, I wanted to show you my twist on down dog."

"Next time k," Spencer slowly stood up her self and quickly turned away from her Sister hastily making an exit.

"Yeah ok, bye!" Melissa called after her. "Try not to throw up in the middle of the club!"

After their golf game, Jason wanted to grab a bite to eat but Toby wanted to check with Spencer first. He didn't want to make her wait any longer if she didn't want too even though he was pretty hungry himself. Toby and Jason took a seat outside of the exercise room waiting for Melissa yoga class to let out.

"Why hello," Jason smirked as the doors swung open and a beautiful young woman came out wearing an extremely tight sports bra and little short shorts, blotting her face with a towel.

"Calm down killer," Toby chuckled. "Remember Aria."

"Um who?" Jason bit down on his finger as the woman walked by, giving him an excellent view of her tight end.

"Your wife!" Toby snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Besides she's not even that cute, not enough to cheat on and get your ass murdered."

"A guy can look can't he?"

"A normal guy yes, you, no. Your wife even scares me."

"Your wife scares me too," Melissa added as she walked up to the to guys.

"Well she doesn't scare me," Jason puffed out his chest and looked to his friends.

"Oh please," Toby began to laugh and Melissa joined in. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Jason, you can barely take a piss without Aria knowing where you are."

"Pssh," Jason ignored his friend.

Toby rolled his eyes at his friend's juvenile behaviour, "Speaking of wives, where is mine?"

"Oh she went home," Melissa explained. "She got sick after lunch."

"Oh no, she did?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to puke all over the place. She left before my first class," Melissa replied.

"Shit! Can one of you guys give me a ride home? We came in the same car." Toby glanced at his friends.

"I would if I could but I can't, I've got my last yoga class. If you want to wait…"

Jason cut Melissa off, "Lets go but I'm going to Burger King on the way, I'm so hungry."

"Alright see you later Mel," Toby and Jason got up ready to leave.

"Bye guys," Melissa waved them off.

After stopping at hunger jacks so Jason could get a double whopper meal, he pulled into the Caugnaugh's driveway twenty minutes after leaving the country club. He parked right next Toby's BMW which Spencer had driven home and not pulled into the garage.

"Thanks man, I'll see you later," Toby hurried out of the car and grabbed his golf clubs from the trunk of Jason's SUV. He waved to his friend after unlocking the front door; he quickly entered the quiet house and dropped his clubs by the front closet and his keys on the table adjacent to the front door. "Spencer?" Toby called out as he walked down the hallway and into the family room. No such luck, she wasn't there or in the kitchen. He checked the downstairs office before heading upstairs. Toby entered the master bedroom that he shared with his fiancée where Spencer was currently lying in a fatal position, silently crying. "Spence!" He rushed over to her side.

"Are you aright? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" The questions flew out of his mouth so quickly; he didn't even give her a chance to answer. "Honey, if it's the baby, I need to get you to a doctor or something."

Spencer sat up quickly as the anger in her rose, "The baby! Is that all you ever think about? What about me?"

Toby was immediately taken aback by her harsh tone; he just knew her hormones were raging. "Honey, I asked about you first. I asked if you were alright."

"But you don't really care; you care about this damn baby!"

"Spencer, I care about you more than anyone else in this world," he sat next to her wrapping an arm around shoulder. "You're my fiancée and I love you."

Spencer quickly pulled away from his touch. "I'm just an incubator for your precious offspring!"

"Spencer, you know that is not true. What is wrong with you today?"

"This damn baby is what's wrong with me! A baby I don't even want! This damn kid isn't even here yet and already it's ruining my life!" Spencer cried violently.

Toby wasn't quite sure how to react so once again he pulled her into his arms. "Spence, where is all of this coming from? I thought you were happy about this baby.

Did something bad happen today?"

"No, nothing bad happened today! This is just the way I feel; I don't want this baby at all!"

As much as Toby loved Spencer, he was starting to get a little sick of this. It was always one step forwards and two steps backwards with them. "Well we're having a baby Spence, there's nothing we can do to change it now."

"We don't have to keep it," Spencer said quietly.

"What?" Toby was angry now. "And what do you suppose we do with it?"

"There are clinics Toby, people do it all the time. I'm sure I could even get my gynaecologist to do it."

"No! We're not some stupid teenagers who made a mistake one night in their parents' car. We're adults Spencer!"

"Older women do it too!"

"You're not one of them!"

"It's my body, my choice."

"Oh don't pull that shit on me! You can't be serious!" Toby was furious and had no problem letting it show. He let go of her quickly, like her body was poisonous. "This is our baby we're talking about!"

"I can't have a baby!"

"I can't believe you're even thinking about this. This is not you!"

"That's just it Toby, this is me. I'm not cut out to be a mother. Our lives would be so much simpler without a child. Imagine how much we could do without being strapped down with a crying baby."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're talking about killing our baby! Our baby! A baby that was made out of love, our love!"

"It's my choice Toby," Spencer stood her ground as she glared at her fiancée.

"If you terminate this pregnancy, our engagement is off, we won't be able to survive this," a single tear fell down Toby's cheek as he managed to speak.

"Maybe that's a chance that I'm willing to take."

Toby didn't say one more word, instead he ran out of the room, afraid of what he would say. They'd had many fights before but never one so vile. Toby was boiling over with so much anger that he actually wanted to shake some damn sense into her.

Toby rushed down the stairs and grabbed his keys. He hopped into his BMW and hightailed it out of his driveway. He had no idea where he was going, but he just knew he had to get away.

"Ben, another beer," Toby raised his hand slightly at the bartender, Ben, at his and Jason's favourite bar.

"Sure thing Toby," Ben nodded to him before grabbing a glass bottle, he slid it onto the bar before taking Toby's empty one.

"Thanks," Toby replied before gulping half of it down.

Melissa Hastings was just about to leave this dump of a bar she was in when she spotted someone very familiar.

"Mel, baby, your place or mine?" a dyed haired blonde rubbed up against her.

"Not tonight Sammy," Melissa caressed his face.

"But Mel you promised me," Sammy frowned as he talked in a baby voice.

"Sorry Sammy but I've got to talk to my soon to be brother in law," Melissa pointed behind them where Toby was guzzling down the rest of his beer, looking rather sober.

"Oh he's cute!"

"He's taken, he's marring my sister. So Hands off!"

"I only have eyes for you Mel, call me K?" Sammy leaned up and kissed her, he's tongue pushing open her mouth instantly. "Mmm yum. Bye baby!"

"Bye," Melissa waved and sighed, this better be worth it. She was missing out on a very hot night with her very favourite flight attendant. "This seat taken?"

Toby glanced up, surprised to see his fiancée sister pulling up a stool. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Toby knew this was definitely not a favourite spot of any member of the Hastings family.

"Date. You?"

"Drowning my sorrows."

"I can see that. How many beers have you had?"

"Six or is it seven?" Toby began to count on his hand.

"Does my sister know that you're here?"

Toby scoffed, "Like she would even care!"

"Oh, you two have had a lover's quarrel?" Melissa questioned.

"You could call it that; your sister's a real bitc…"

"Hey!" Melissa interrupted him, not liking where this was going. "Look Toby, you're going to marry my sister but I'll kill you if you finish that word."

"Sorry," Toby sighed, he was still pretty cognizant. More than anything he was just upset, only a tad bit tipsy.

"I told you at your engagement party that if you ever hurt my sister I would kick your ass, so are we going to have to take this outside?" Melissa was dead serious.

"I didn't hurt her, she hurt me."

"Ok that's not a surprise," Melissa chuckled as Toby shot a venomous glare his way.

"Sorry. So what happened?"

"We had a fight."

"I gathered as much; want to tell me what it was about?"

"I can't."

"Toby, I'm trying to help but I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

Toby groaned loudly, he really did need to talk about this with someone. He had called Jason, since him and Aria new about the baby, but the babysitter answered and told him that Jason and Aria went out to dinner with Aria's parents.

Maybe he could tell Melissa part of it, without revealing the fact that Spencer is pregnant. "We had a fight about having children."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Melissa, it's a really big deal."

"Yeah no shit, kids are a really big deal. You're stuck with them for life; you've got to be ready for something like that."

"Trust me, we're ready or at least one of us is."

"Yeah Spencer and I have already discussed this, there's no way she's ready to have a baby."

"Wait! What?"

"Now's not the right time, Spence's still going through a selfish phase. It's been about twenty years now so maybe it'll be over soon."

"Melissa that's not funny."

"Sorry but come on it's the truth."

"Did you tell her that?" Toby questioned, now things were finally beginning to make sense to him.

"Not in those words but yeah. I know my sister better than anyone and…"

"Did you talk today?"

"Yeah before yoga but as I was saying as her sister, I know her better than…"

"Shit!" Toby yelled causing the many patrons of the bar to look his way.

"He's fine, just had a fight with the fiancée," Melissa called out to the other drinkers who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks a lot Melissa!"

"Hey I just saved you from a whole bar thinking you're a damn psycho!"

"No because of you my engagement is falling apart!" Toby glared at Melissa.

"What'd I do?"

"You told Spence that she's too selfish to be a mother! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Look Toby, I'm sorry but I was just being honest with her. I'm always honest with her, she's my sister and yes you're her fiancée but I …"

"Melissa!" Toby cut her off. "She's pregnant!"

**Thanks to every one that has favourite and reviewed this story. I'm going to be doing this chap in 2 parts. I knew that I have written that Melissa is married and has kids but I decided to changed it to she is not married and is a player instead. **

**Thanks again**

**Bellafarie**


	4. 2 12 Months apolo & doc app

2 ½ Months Apologies and Doctor Appointments

"She's what? Oh my god!" Melissa realized her terrible mistake and now felt like the scum of the earth. "Oh Fuck!"

"No shit," Toby said through gritted teeth, he could kill his sister in law for putting such hateful thoughts into his fiancée head. "She was happy and now all of a sudden she doesn't want to have this baby!"

"I'm so sorry Toby," Melissa apologized as she remembered every cruel word she said to her younger sister. "I said some really shitty things. I'll go over there and apologize right now."

"Don't bother, I need to get home and talk to her myself," Toby pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled the first bill that he saw, a 50, and placed it on the bar.

"Really Toby, I'll go with you too. I feel just awful about this." And Melissa truly did, she was officially the worst sister on the planet and she knew she had to make it up to her sister and brother in law.

Toby sighed, "Not tonight ok Melissa. I know you're sorry and she's going to need to hear it too but it's been a long day. I need to talk to her first, call her tomorrow."

Melissa nodded, "Again, Toby I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, call me alright?"

"Don't tell anyone that she's pregnant, we were keeping it a secret until the second trimester." Toby added, mostly to himself, "If we get to a second trimester."

"I promise I won't tell and I'll be the best aunt in the whole wide world!"

Toby forced a smile before hopping off the stool, just as he was exiting Melissa managed another 'I'm sorry' before the door to the bar slammed shut.

This bit of news revelation from Melissa had sobered Toby greatly. He sped home, narrowly missing being pulled over by a cop; the only thing on his mind was to get home to his Fiancée. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the lights were all off. Toby knew that Spencer was probably still holed up in their bedroom even though he'd been gone for a few hours now. Taking the stairs two at time, Toby rushed as fast as he could to their bedroom. As soon as he made it, he brought his hand to the doorknob attempting to twist it open. Much to his surprise, the door to the master bedroom was closed.

"Spence," Toby knocked on the door lightly. "Spencer!" There was still no answer from his Fiancée. "Honey, please, I'm sorry." As time went by, Toby's knocks became harder and louder. "Spence I just want to talk to you, we really need to talk." Toby knocked on the door and pleaded with his fiancée for nearly an hour before he finally gave up. "Spence, I love you. I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready honey." Feeling utterly defeated, Toby trudged back downstairs and grabbed another beer and settled onto the couch for some late night ESPN. Soon, the guestroom would be calling his name.

The next morning Toby found himself sprawled out on his comfy sofa in the family room. He never made it to one of the guestrooms; instead he drooled on the couch pillows. Still quite tired, Toby let out a huge yawn and ran a hand through his messy bed head hair. After turning off the T.V., Toby made his way up the stairs to talk to his fiancée. He was shocked to find the door to their bedroom wide open. He was even more shocked to find his fiancée not in the room.

He walked into the bathroom; it was still steamy from her shower. Toby sighed sadly as he walked back down the stairs. He checked in the garage, already knowing what he would find. Spencer's Mercedes was gone.

Spencer sat nervously in her ob/gyn's office. Aside from a blood test confirming that she was indeed pregnant, this was her first real pre-natal appointment. Her mind was a blur and she'd barely slept a wink the previous night. She was hurting deeply and she knew that Toby was just as upset but she just didn't know what to do. Their bed was so empty and cold this morning when she woke up without the warmth of her fiancée. She could count the number of times on one hand that she had slept alone since they were engaged and then married. They'd never gone to bed angry with one another before and they had always vowed that they never would. But here they were not speaking to each other or rather she wasn't speaking to him.

She cried for the full hour that Toby knocked on their bedroom door after he came home. There were so many times that she crawled out of bed and was a second away from letting him in but her pride just wouldn't allow it. She was so scared and wanted nothing more than for her husband to comfort her but at the same time she was almost ashamed of her actions.

Trying desperately not to think of the previous day's events, Spencer busied herself with the latest copy of People magazine.

Spencer felt somewhat uncomfortable sitting amidst a few other pregnant women. All of the other women were further along than she was and during the fifteen minutes since she had arrived, every single last one of them rubbed their bellies lovingly at least one time, if not more. The waiting room was incredibly busy, as was the norm here.

Spencer's ob/gyn and the other doctors that made up this practice were some of the best in the state. The doors opened every few minutes with patients either arriving or departing. So Spencer thought nothing of it when she heard the door open once again. Instead she focused her attention on a very interesting article about the birth of Troain Belliario's second baby. Spencer soon felt a looming presence above her, she scowled internally, she never understood people who came and sat right next to you even though there were still empty seats far away. Has anyone ever heard of personal space?

"Hi."

Spencer looked up immediately, shocked to see, "Toby!" she exclaimed but lowered her voice after receiving several unwelcome glares from the other mothers to be. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to miss your first pre-natal appointment."

Before Spencer could respond, the nurse called out, "Spencer Hastings." Spencer stood up quickly, hoping to leave Toby behind but he was practically stuck to her like glue. They made their way to the nurse who smiled brightly, "Mommy and Daddy today too, how great! It's always nice to see the daddies supporting the mommies during these important prenatal visits."

Spencer forced a smile as the nurse walked them to an exam room. The older nurse instructed Spencer to sit on the exam table while Toby took a seat on a chair in the corner. The nurse did a brief history on Spencer and asked how her pregnancy was progressing so far.

"Just morning sickness also known as all day sickness," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's normal dear, as long as it isn't too much to the point where you can't keep anything down for a whole day or if you're still vomiting long into your second trimester but you're not quite there yet. And every pregnancy is different but hopefully your morning sickness will subside soon." Next the nurse weighed Spencer much to her dismay, then it was time for a check of the blood pressure and finally the nurse took Spencer's temperature. "Alright, everything looks good here. I need you to put this on for me dear," she handed Spencer an ugly pink paper gown, luckily a frock that no one in public would ever see her in. "Dr. Thyme will be in shortly."

"Thanks," Spencer forced another smile at the nurse as she left. She almost didn't want her to leave, the thought of being left alone in a room with her fiancées was practically terrifying her. Spencer turned away from Toby as she began to undress.

Toby rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. The whole reason that they were here was because he'd seen it and then some. "We need to talk."

"No! Not now and certainly not here!" Spencer glared at him as she finally got the monstrosity of a gown on.

"No, we're talking now!" Toby quickly got off of his chair and stood in front of his fiancée, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't pull away from him. "I talked with Melissa last night."

"And?" Spencer questioned, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And she's a damn idiot! She never should have said those things to you!"

Spencer's stomach dropped and her daily queasy feeling was making another appearance, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop! Don't start acting like you don't know what I'm talking about," Toby said angrily. "Listen to me, Melissa doesn't know what the hell she's talking about either. She's the last person to give parenting advice to anyone. She lives in your parents' barn for Christ sake; she can't even take care of herself.

She had to sell her puppy because she forgot to feed it on a daily basis! Does this sound like a responsible adult?"

"Toby please," Spencer quickly found herself tearing up. "Not now!"

"You re going to be a great mother don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Spencer's tears were quickly streaming down her face and she was afraid she would be full blown hysterical any minute now. "I can't do this right now Toby, I'm begging you," she cried as he released his grip on her.

"Spence, I…"

"Knock, knock," Dr. Thyme came into the room before Spencer and Toby could tell her otherwise. "Oh my," Dr. Thyme let out as she took in the situation around her. "Everything ok in here, do you two need a minute?"

"It's alright," Spencer sniffled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure? It looks like I walked in on something major."

"No really, Spencer's right, we've been so anxious about this appointment Dr. Thyme," Toby replied, he knew now that this wasn't the right time or place for the rest of their long awaited conversation.

"Toby, Toby, Toby, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Emilee," Dr. Emilee Thyme smiled, trying to ease the obvious tension between the young couple.

"Right Emily sorry," Toby apologized cracking a smile at the older woman.

It was hard to call a doctor by his or her first name, especially if said doctor had delivered you. Toby and Spencer had quite the connection to Dr. Emilee Thyme. Emilee grew up next door to little Paige Cater and the two became the best of friends. Even after all of these years, they still talked on the phone at least twice a week. During medical school, Emilee fell in love with her obstetrics and gynaecology rotation and quickly chose it as her specialty.

And one of her very first patients was one Marion Caugnaugh. It was Emilee who delivered baby Toby almost twenty eight years ago; she also delivered Toby's little sister several years later. She lost touch with Marion due to changes in insurance that forced the Caugnaugh to switch physicians. It was years later that the two met again and actually expanded their old patient-doctor relationship into one of friendship. It was actually veronica Hastings who introduced the two. They were re-introduced at one of the annual Rosewood Springs Talent Shows one summer where Emilee was also a long time member.

Spencer had known Emilee for her whole life considering that she was her mother's best friend. She was at first appalled that her mother made her to go Emilee right before college for her first gyno appointment.

The last thing she wanted was her mother's friend, the woman whom she considered to be an aunt, to have a look at her most intimate parts or to run off and tell her mother everything personal about her. Spencer was very reluctant to go at first but finally did after a very expensive shopping spree courtesy of her mother.

She found herself pleasantly surprised at how comfortable Emilee made her feel. Emilee was always very trust worthy and very strict on doctor patient confidentiality despite the fact that Veronica was always curious when her daughter had an appointment.

"Well first things first we need to do a pelvic exam. Toby you might want to step out of the room for this, men usually find this terribly unpleasant,"

Emilee suggested, sensing that Spencer needed a little space.

"Not a problem," Toby responded.

You can go on into my office, its right next door. I've got magazines and coffee to, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"We'll get you back in here for the ultrasound and then we'll talk about the next several months and I'll answer any questions that you two might have."

"Great, see you in a little bit," Toby kissed his Fiancée's cheek and to his surprise she didn't turn away.

He left the room leaving the two women alone.

"So want to tell me what's going on?" Emilee asked Spencer as soon as they were alone.

"Not really," Spencer wiped her eyes as best as she could.

"Here sweetheart," Emilee handed her a tissue before pulling up her stool and taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled as she wiped her eyes more with the tissue.

"You're welcome Spence, now again, what's going on?"

"I…" Spencer hesitated but ultimately made the decision to tell Emilee about her feelings, she trusted the older woman completely. "I don't know how I feel…about this baby, I'm not sure I want it."

"But Toby does," Emilee added.

Spencer nodded, "He wants this baby a lot but I'm not ready to be a mother. I just don't know what to do."

"Want some advice?"

"Always," Spencer said hopelessly.

"Well as your doctor, you should know that you have options. You do not have to raise this baby. I do not believe that a baby should be raised in a home if it is not wanted, the consequences in a situation like that are detrimental for everyone involved.

With that being said, adoption is an option. I'm a big advocate of adoption, there are millions of people who are unable to conceive and dying for babies," Spencer nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And then there's abortion which I'm also a proponent of. We don't do abortions here but I can refer you to an old colleague of mine who's fantastic. You don't have to keep this baby if you don't want it."

"Tell that to Toby" Spencer huffed.

"Ok now that the doctor advice is out of the way, how about some friendly advice?"

"Its not like I have a choice," Spencer cracked a smile.

"Cute kid. So Spence, as a friend, as someone who loves you like a daughter, I think that you're just scared," Spencer opened her mouth to protest but Emilee continued on, "Everyone is scared to have a baby. Hell I was so scared to have a baby that I waited until it was almost too late.

Who would have thought that the baby doctor couldn't get pregnant on her own? It was a miracle even with the fertility drugs that I was able to have Alex. We tried again and again after Alex, seven rounds of in-vitro but it didn't work so you know we turned to adoption and we couldn't be happier with Jamie. I just don't want you and Toby to go through all the problems that Liam and I went through.

And I know you, you love kids, you played house until you were twelve which I know I'm not supposed to know. You were the best babysitter my kids ever had. You've been talking about having a mini-you since forever, so what changed huh?"

"You forgot to mention how selfish and conceited I am."

"No I didn't because you aren't, that's not who you are anymore. If you were the same little bitch…."

"Hey," Spencer cut in, quite offended.

"Don't interrupt honey, now where was I? Oh right…if you were the same little bitch you were in high school, you wouldn't have such a great business, or so many friends, or lets face it, you wouldn't have Toby."

"You're not really making me feel better."

"I just mean, that you've grown into a fantastic woman. You're beyond beautiful, incredibly intelligent; you have your own company, a wonderful Fiancée, just a great life Spencer. I'm so proud of whom you've become and you should be too. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother and I'm sure Toby has told you that too."

Spencer nodded and smiled at the mention of Toby, "That's what he always says; I was actually starting to believe him."

"Well you should, he knows his stuff Spence. You know that I'm going to support you in whatever decision that you make."

"You're right, it's my decision."

"Honey I think that you'll be making a big mistake if you don't keep this baby. I know you probably weren't expecting me to say that but its true."

"But I thought you said you were in favour of abortion."

"As a doctor I support abortion. I think that a woman has a right to choose. But Spence you're a very capable woman. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded nervously.

"When your mother and I were in college, she had just finished up her freshman year and I had finished my junior year. We had a great summer, we partied almost every night. Towards the end of the summer, your mother found herself sick all the time. Your grandmother took her to the doctor and she found out she was pregnant."

"What?" Spencer's eyes widened in shock at this huge piece of news.

"Your grandparents were not happy, you know how they are, and image was everything to them. So there was no way they were going to let her keep the baby. They decided she needed to have an abortion, adoption was out because they couldn't be seen with an unwed pregnant daughter and they weren't about to go and pay a fortune to send her off somewhere to have her baby.

So they forced her to have an abortion before school started, so she did and they never spoke about it ever again."

"Oh my god!" Spencer cried, bringing a hand to her mouth. "She…she never said anything."

"I know, I'm the only other living soul who knows besides your grandmother. It just kind of went as an unspoken thing but I know your mother regrets it. She regrets it everyday and thinks about the child she was never able to have.

She always thinks of the what ifs, especially at the end of the summer when she actually had the abortion."

"Sometimes the two of you go on spa vacations in August, is that why?" Spencer questioned, trying to put two and two together.

Emilee nodded, "Sometimes she could hold it together and other times she couldn't. She didn't want you or Melissa or your father for that matter to see her in such a messy state."

"Can…you do the exam now? I think I've heard enough," Spencer laid down on the exam table, attempting to take in everything that she'd just heard.

"Yes of course, just think about what I've said."

"Trust me, its going to be all I think about."

After a somewhat uncomfortable prenatal pelvic exam, which was similar to a usual pelvic exam, it was time for the ultrasound.

"You alright, you've been awfully quiet."

Spencer nodded as Emilee cleaned up, "I'm fine."

"How about you get dressed for the ultrasound and I'll bring Toby in," Emilee suggested.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled; she was starting to miss him. "I'm sure he's bored out of his mind reading all of your women's magazines."

Emilee chuckled, "There might be a Sports Illustrated or two in there."

"You hate sports."

"But I love athletes' bodies."

Spencer giggled, "Me too, me too. Ok, let me get dressed."

"I'll be back in a few," Emilee left the room and walked straight into her office where Toby was of course reading one of the few Sports Illustrated magazines that she had.

Spencer slid off the exam table and slowly began to put her clothes back on. At this point, she just wanted this appointment, this day to be over with.

Spencer was feeling quite overwhelmed with everything that she had just learned. She had so much to think about, decisions had to be made. She was lost in her own thoughts, completely missing the light knock on the door before Emilee and Toby reappeared.

"Are we ready for the ultrasound?" Emilee asked, once she and Troy were fully in the room.

Spencer nodded before carefully hopping back up on the exam table. Toby once again sat at the chair in the corner but this time he pulled it up to Spencer's side so he could pay close attention during the ultrasound.

"Everything go okay?" Toby questioned as he attempted to get comfortable in the hard little chair. "You guys took such a long time."

Spencer didn't quite know what to say but lucky for her, Emilee intervened and just on time too. "It's been so long since we've spoken that we had to catch up on all the girl talk."

"Figures," Toby chuckled.

"I just had to tell Spencer all about mine and Liam's trip to Hawaii. The new beach house that Vance bought was amazing, I'm so glad we stayed there."

Toby nodded, "Yeah we really enjoyed ourselves when we went at the beginning of the summer."

"Ok, how about that ultrasound kids?" Emilee questioned.

"That would be great," Toby smiled, he was extremely excited about their first ultrasound. He was just praying that it wouldn't be the first and only time that he was able to see his unborn child.

"Well you guys are lucky that our office has a few ultrasound machines, normally private practices don't," Emilee grabbed her stool and turned to her left and started prepping for the ultrasound, grabbing everything that she would need.

"Lucky us," Toby replied.

"This won't take long will it?" Spencer questioned as she lifted up her blouse. "I need to get back to the client."

"No, it's not a very long procedure but we do need to discuss your options afterwards," Emilee responded.

Toby cringed at the word 'options' and tried to focus hard on something else.

"Ok, so let's begin. I'm going to put a little gel on your stomach Spencer," Emilee grabbed the bottle. "And not to worry, it's been warmed, not like what you see in the movies." Emilee squirted the gel onto Spencer's stomach, Emilee held up a funny looking wand device.

"This is the transducer and with this, you'll be able to see your baby on this screen right here," she pointed behind her. "You'll be able to see your baby's heart beating too but unfortunately it's too early to hear it, that'll happen at about twelve weeks." Emilee gently brought the transducer across Spencer's stomach and immediately a hazy black image appeared on the small screen.

"Let's see where this baby is hiding." Emilee concentrated hard as she moved the wand around; Toby and Spencer were both fixed upon the screen.

Emilee smiled, "Now we're talking guys, there's your babies."

Toby's breath caught in his throat as he saw the tiny images, "Oh my god," he was more than amazed, he was completely awed so much so that a single tear rolled down his cheek and he couldn't stop smiling. He knew how happy he would be at the sight of his child but nothing could prepare him for the wonder and awe that totally overtook him.

"Where?" Spencer was still staring at the screen and she certainly didn't see a baby.

"Right here Spence," Emilee answered.

Spencer squinted, wishing she could get up for a better look, "I still don't see it."

Emilee chuckled softly, "Here sweetheart," she pointed exactly to two little white fuzzy spec in the middle of the screen.

"That? That's it? Well I saw that!" Spencer exclaimed as she stared at the image, how could that two tiny little oblong shape be her babies? How did anyone start out so tiny? It was hard to believe that she was once that small, even smaller when she was in her own mother's womb.

Spencer's mind was so fuzzy with questions that she almost missed Toby's own question.

"The black dots in the middle? It's moving, is that their heartbeat?" Toby asked as he moved a little closer to get a better view.

Emilee nodded and turned to the two with a thoughtful smile, "That is indeed your babies' heartbeat."

"Oh my god," the words flew out of Spencer's mouth. That tiny black dots was an actual beating heart that absolutely floored Spencer. There was an actual two people inside of her, a combination of her and Toby, the perfect combination. Two babies made out of their love for one another, growing inside of her, seeking shelter and nourishment until just the right moment when he or she would be born, entering this crazy world, a world where it would need protection. And it was at that moment that Spencer knew, this was her babies for keeps, forever and for always.

There was nothing in her that would allow her to get rid of the babies, the best parts of her and her fiancée, whom she loved with all of her heart.

Toby was right; there was no way they would survive if she got rid of these babies.

And Spencer didn't want to survive without Toby. There would be now life without Toby.

He was without a doubt, the love of her life, her soul mate. These babies were a part of him, how could she get rid of part of a man whom she loved whole heartedly.

Spencer didn't realize she had been crying until the gentlest of hands wiped away her falling tears. Toby kissed her forehead gently and Spencer smiled, holding out her hand for him to take. He immediately took it and held it close before placing a sweet kiss on the palm of her hand.

He brought it close, placing it on his heart. Toby opened his mouth to speak but Spencer cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going say. She answered with an, "I'm fine Toby."

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded her head fast, "I'm more than fine…I'm just really happy."

"Me too, Spence, me too."

Emilee grinned internally, she knew that Toby and Spencer would be just fine and so would babies caugnaugh, whomever they turned out to be. "Ok, I've got to do a few measurements real quick then we'll get you cleaned up and we'll talk in my office for a few minutes."

Only they didn't talk for a few minutes, they talked for nearly an hour. Spencer had tons of questions and concerns about her pregnancy and the health and safety of her babies. Emilee was over an hour behind for her next appointment but she didn't mind.

Spencer was after all her favourite patient and she would do anything for her, including soothing her fears and answering her many questions.

On the way out, Spencer made an appointment for the following month and she and Toby walked out of the office, hand in hand. They both decided to cancel the rest of their afternoons, wanting nothing more than to spend time with one another. Although they both knew they weren't going to be walking on clouds the whole day; there were a lot of serious issues they needed to discuss regarding the previous night.

Spencer knew that talking to Toby wasn't going to be easy. She had a lot of apologizing to do and she needed to reassure him that she was one hundred percent committed to these babies, to them, their family. After making herself a cup of calming tea, she waited somewhat patiently for her Fiancée to arrive home.

She didn't know why it was taking him so long; they'd both agreed to come home right away. She just hoped he wasn't still very mad at her. Spencer was just about to call his cell when she heard the back door open. Her breath caught in her throat, it was now the moment of truth.

"Toby?"

"In the kitchen," was his simple reply.

Spencer stood up, mug in hand, and made the short trip to the kitchen. Toby's back was to her and he was fiddling with something on the counter that she wasn't able to see, "Hi."

"Oh hi."

"Where've you been?" Spencer questioned, placing her now empty mug into the sink.

"Sorry I made a stop on the way home."

"It's alright," Spencer replied softly.

"I just wanted to get you these," Toby turned around holding a huge vase of pink roses, Spencer's favourite flower.

"Oh Toby, they're beautiful," Spencer gushed as she moved closer. "But you shouldn't have."

"I wanted too," he handed her the vase carefully.

"Mmm," Spencer inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Toby couldn't help but smile at her excited face.

Spencer placed the vase back down on the island, right in the centre,

"Perfect."

"Perfect."

"So," Spencer twiddled with her hands, nervous for their impending conversation, "We should talk huh?"

"We should," Toby nodded, "But I don't want too."

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Come here," he opened his arms and Spencer had no problem falling into them. "We're both happy Spence! Really, incredibly, extraordinarily happy, why ruin it by rehashing last night. We just saw our babies for the first time; we should be celebrating not fighting!"

Spencer nodded against him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes glistening back. "Can I just say two words?"

"I guess so," Toby grinned back at her, tightening his hold around her still slender waist.

"I'm sorry."

Toby kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Spencer questioned. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was completely horrible to you last night and I'm so completely ashamed of how I behaved."

"I shouldn't have just left you, you were obviously going through a lot and clearly upset and confused….but we're not supposed to be talking about his now." Toby could already see her high mood beginning to deteriorate. "Smile, just smile."

Although she was feeling a little blue, she couldn't help but smile at Toby's playful tone. "Happy now?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! So celebration time!"

"Yes celebration time!"

"What should we do? We'll do whatever you want."

"I…I don't know. We could go to dinner, to our favourite restaurant. I probably won't be able to wear my clothes for much longer so I'd like to get a little more use out of some of my nice dresses," Spencer giggled.

"Alright that sounds great, we can go to Pasta Heaven, but you know dinner is hours away."

"Well, what do you want to do until then?"

"I think I know the perfect way to spend the rest of our time," Toby smiled seductively at his very beautiful fiancée.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind Mr. Caugnaugh?"

"Why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you Mrs. Hastings," Toby's lips crashed down on Spencer's and she was instantly thrown into a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Toby to nudge Spencer's mouth open with his tongue.

Spencer's tongue soon joined him in the familiar dance that still made her weak in the knees. Without warning Toby picked Spencer up to which she responded with a squeal.

With a loud giggle, Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby's waist so she could be more comfortable. "I missed you last night," Toby stared at her big beautiful brown eyes as he carried her down the long hallway to the front stairs.

"I missed you too, so much. I love you."

"I love you," Toby bent down to kiss her once again but they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Ugh," Toby groaned.

"Who can that be?" Spencer wondered out loud, it was the middle of the day. The majority of their family and friends were at work.

"I don't know but lets pray they go away," Toby intended to get back to kissing his fiancée again when the doorbell chimed once more. "Oh come on!"

There was a loud pounding on the door before, "It's me Melissa! Open the door! I know you're both home, both of your cars are in the driveway!"

"Do we have to?" Toby asked.

Spencer giggled, "Yes you know Melissa, and she won't leave until we let her in.

Plus, she has a key too and I definitely don't want her barging in on us when we're upstairs." Spencer then proceeded to unwrap herself form Toby's waist and carefully slid down his hard body.

Toby sighed, "Alright but she's not staying long."

"Definitely not," Spencer agreed with her fiancée as he finally opened the front door.

"Hey, Melissa said nervously upon seeing her sister behind Toby.

"Hi," Toby and Spencer responded quickly.

"Is that for us?" Spencer asked.

"Is what for…oh!" Melissa looked down at the teddy in her hands, she'd forgotten all about it at the sight of her sister. "Yes of course, its for you, well actually for my new niece or nephew!"

"That's sweet Melissa, thank you," Spencer replied as she motioned to take the huge basket full of baby goodies.

"Actually its pretty heavy for your delicate condition, you might want to take it Toby," Melissa suggested.

"Sure," Toby grabbed the basket; Melissa wasn't kidding when she said that it was heavy. Toby carefully placed it on the stairs, not wanting to hold it for much longer himself.

"I just wanted to apologize Spence," Melissa looked down afraid to meet her sister's eyes. "I was a complete and total grade A bitch."

"That you were," Toby smirked.

"Toby," Spencer glared at her fiancée.

"No he's right Spence, as your sister I should have never said that to you…as a human, I shouldn't have said that."

"You didn't know that I was pregnant," Spencer answered; she could tell she felt horrible about the situation.

"Still it's no excuse for the way I behaved. I'm going to make it up to you I promise!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Melissa really it's alright, I think we'll be able to move past this," Spencer replied, trying to reassure her sister.

"Oh thank god, I love you like a sister!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I am your sister doofus!"

"The best one ever!" Melissa exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her, a great big bear hug.

"Can't breathe," Spencer sputtered out, gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," Melissa apologized. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

"We're fine," Spencer replied.

"Well thanks for stopping by Melissa, we really appreciate it," Toby stepped in, it was time for his sister in law to hit the road.

"Oh I can stay, school was off today. I figured we could celebrate or something! My treat of course, I'll take you guys out!"

"Actually Melissa we already have plans," Spencer told her.

"Just the two of us," Toby added as he wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist.

"I know threes a crowd but come on, we're family."

"Melissa we love you but you're not invited," Toby responded.

"Oh come on guys, I'm just trying to make it up to you."

"The basket is lovely but maybe we can go out this weekend, you can buy us dinner," Spencer suggested.

"What's wrong with right now?" Melissa questioned, she still felt quite awful and all she wanted to do was do something nice for her sister and Toby.

"Right now Melissa, I'm trying to make love to my fiancée but you just won't leave," Toby said quite seriously much to Melissa's dismay.

"Oh look at the time, I got to go!" Melissa swiftly turned around and left as fast as she could. Spencer had never seen her sister move faster.

"Nice Toby."

"She wouldn't leave," Toby chuckled as they looked out the window and saw her speed down the driveway. "Now where were we?"

"I believe that you owe me a kiss!"

"That I do!" Toby picked Spencer up once again, kissing her deeply as he carried her up the stairs. This time there absolutely no distractions.

A few days later Toby and Spencer were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. They had both come home early from work, trying to spend more time with one another. Ever since they saw their babies for the first time and made up from their awful fight, the two were inseparable.

"It's your turn," Spencer nudged Toby in the shoulder.

"No its not, it's your turn."

"No I did the lat one. Go! We shouldn't keep them waiting!"

"Alright, alright," Toby groaned loudly as he lifted himself up off of the cosy confines of his couch. The doorbell rang again as Toby slowly walked out of the family room. "Stupid kids," he muttered under his breath.

"Real nice attitude you've got there Toby," Spencer smirked.

"Yeah, yeah!" he called back before answering the front door. "Happy Halloween," he said with a monotonous tone as he grabbed their big orange ceramic bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat Uncle Toby!" Charlotte's cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful!" Toby smiled upon seeing his 'niece' at his door, his mood immediately took a turn for the better. "Look at you!"

"I'm a princess!" Charlotte exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"I can see that," Toby laughed. "Well with a costume like that you deserve lots of candy!"

"Yes!" Charlotte reached into the bowl and grabbed as much as her hand could take.

"Take some more princess," Toby encouraged her as she grabbed a handful for her best friend's son.

"That's enough Charlotte," Hanna glared at both her daughter and Toby as she and Caleb appeared in the doorway with their dog puppy.

"Honey you never say no to candy," Caleb said. As he unleash the dog.

"Fine then you can be the one who has to deal with her as she's bouncing off the wall!" Hanna yelled.

Toby ignored his bickering friends and focused on charlotte. "Aww come here sweetheart," Toby opened his arms for the toddler who immediately fell into them. "You look so pretty princess charlotte," he kissed her cheeks invoking laughter from the cute little toddler. "Come on in guys."

"Thanks," Hanna replied as she and Caleb walked into the house. "Where's Spencer?"

"Right here," Spencer answered as she walked down the hallway, she'd heard their voices and paused their movie so she could greet their friends. "Oh my gosh! You looks so cute!" Spencer gushed at the sight of charlotte

"I'm a princess!" charlotte exclaimed once more as she rushed to Spencer to give her a hug and a kiss.

"The cutest princess I've ever seen, I could just eat you up," Spencer laughed as she hugged her back.

"Come on Uncle Toby we're going Trick or Treating some more," Charlotte turned around and reached for Toby's hand.

"We are?" Toby questioned.

Caleb shrugged, "I figured we could hit up some of your neighbours, they should have some big candy bars. You live in a richer neighbourhood than we do."

"Oh Caleb," Hanna rolled her eyes at her husband, she should have been used to his idiotic comments by now.

"What?" Caleb questioned. "It's true."

"Whatever, just don't stay out for too much longer. We need to get Charlotte home for dinner soon," Hanna instructed her husband.

"You guys should eat here," Spencer suggested. "We can put something together while the guys are out."

"Sounds good to me, lets go!" Caleb exclaimed as he opened the door once again. "

"Yeah!" charlotte screamed and ran out the door without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey princesses wait for me," Caleb ran after her quickly before she hit the streets.

"Please look after both of my kids Toby," Hanna told Toby. "Who knows what they'll get into?"

"I'll do my best," Toby laughed as he relatch puppy.

Spencer shut the door after them and she led to Hanna to the kitchen where they began to work on dinner. They decided on fajitas since it seemed like all of the necessary ingredients were there. The two old friends caught up.

"You know Spencer, you're going to need to keep a lot more food in your fridge than wine, brie, and ice cream when you have the baby," Hanna remarked as she grabbed some shredded cheddar cheese from the refrigerator.

Spencer laughed, "I know, Toby and I will have to act like grown ups from now on."

"Don't be too sure on that one, Caleb eats more fruit snacks and macaroni and cheese than the charlotte does."

"That doesn't surprise me," Spencer responded as she grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

"Just you wait; Toby probably won't be any different than the baby."

"Ooo speaking of babies, want to see my first sonogram picture?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Duh!" Hanna squealed.

"Be right back," Spencer hurried out of the kitchen. She ran up to the bedroom where she had already framed the small black and white picture on their nightstand. "Here we go," Spencer announced as she entered back into the kitchen.

Hanna turned around from sautéing up a bunch of vegetables to grab the picture, "Oh gimme, gimme!"

"Did you just say gimme miss grammar queen? My someone's excited," Spencer laughed as she handed her friend the picture.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna gushed as she marvelled at the babies picture. "So beautiful!"

"Whose beautiful?" Caleb questioned as he walked into the kitchen carrying charlotte while Troy was holding puppy.

"The babies, look," Hanna walked the sonogram picture over to her husband.

"Oh yeah just adorable," Caleb laughed.

"Hey that's my babies you're making fun of," Toby glared at his friend as he put puppy's leach on the island.

"Your having babies?" charlotte questioned Toby, she'd known Toby and Spencer her whole life and never once did she see them with a little baby.

"Um well not yet," Toby stumbled over his words, not sure if he should tell her the truth. He chose the truth in the end, its not like Charlotte would spread it around to Toby and Spencer's family, and they didn't exactly run in the same crowds.

"But in several months Spencer and I will have a new babies."

"Isn't that exciting sweetie?" Hanna grinned before she walked back over to the stove. "You'll have a new cousins!"

"I like cousins ,"Charlotte replied as she reached for some candy.

"Don't even think about it," Caleb told his daughters as he put puppy outside.

"Well I'm glad you like cousins kiddo," Spencer kissed her forehead. "We'll need you to be an extra special cousin."

"Oh I'm very extra special. I'm ready to be a cousin now; you can have the baby now! I'm ready," Charlotte replied as the adults laughed. "Don't laugh at me," she grumbled and scrunched up her face in anger.

"Oh sorry baby," Spencer bent down to her level. "Even though you're ready we're not ready yet. It's going to take a long time for the babies to grow to be just right."

"Where does the babies grow?" Charlotte asked.

"Well the babie's in my tummy growing," Spencer explained as best she could.

"How did it get there?"

"Um well you see…ok that's a question for your mommy and daddy," Spencer stood back up, it was time to get back to dinner.

"Nice answer," Toby whispered as she walked past.

"Shut up," Spencer hissed.

"Daddy, how did the babies get in Spencer's tummy?" Charlotte asked her dad who was trying to take food of the counter.

"Well you see Charlotte when a man and a woman love each other very much they make…"

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed dropping her spatula.

"What?" Caleb looked up seeing the appalled face of his wife.

"She's a little young for the birds and the bees don't you think?" Hanna sent her husband a death glare. "How about some candy and then you wash up for dinner?"

"Yes!" charlotte was excited over the prospect of candy and forgot about the baby question. She grabbed a snickers bar and sat down at the table and relished the delectable treat. Candy before dinner was extremely rare, boy was she lucky.

"Bye," Spencer and Toby waved from their front porch as the Rivers pulled out of their driveway. Spencer and Toby walked back inside, escaping the chill in the air. "We've still got so much Halloween candy left; I knew that you bought too much this year."

"I just wanted to make sure we had enough to eat too," Toby replied as he shut the front door and locked it for the night.

"Charlotte looked so cute in her costume," Spencer remarked as she grabbed a mars bar from the bowl.

"Yeah she did," Toby smiled as he grabbed a big Twix bar. "I can't wait until we can take these little one trick or treating," Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "they can be a baseball player for Halloween when they are older."

"Actually they can be a dancer," Spencer corrected him as she turned around to face him. "Although I did love your old baseball uniform, it always turned me on."

"You know I still have that uniform in my closet upstairs," Toby grinned as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure I could put it on….if you'd like."

"I think I that I might possibly enjoy that," Spencer shrugged casually.

"I always had lots of tricks when I wore it."

"And I've always had lots of treats," she smirked.

"Race you to the bedroom?"

"You're on slugger," Spencer purred.

"Lets…" Before Toby could finish Spencer was already hurrying up the stairs.

"Cheater! I'm going to get you now!"

"Babe, that's what I'm hoping for!"


	5. 3 months Telling The Parents

3 Months Telling The Parents

"Hi Toby!" Mack and Sally exclaimed upon seeing their boss's very handsome husband.

"Ladies," Toby greeted the two women as he walked up to the front register.

"And how are you?"

""Great," Mack replied with a smile.

"Wonderful," Sally sighed dreamily.

Toby fought the urge to laugh at the two. "So, where's the love of my life?"

"You are just too sweet Toby Caugnaugh," Mack gushed.

Sally rolled her eyes at her friend, "She's in her office, working on the computer."

"Thanks ladies," Toby gave a slight wave before heading into the office only portion of the client. "Hey you!"

Spencer looked up from her laptop and grinned happily at the sight of Toby. "Hi honey," Spencer stretched out her arms for a nice hug.

Toby scooted closer and returned the hug, adding a sweet kiss too. "You ready to go baby?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I can just finish this work at home sometime over the long weekend."

"Here I'll take it," Toby offered to grab Spencer's laptop but she shoved his hands away.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying it myself," Spencer rolled her eyes as she stuffed the wide device into its own personal engraved pink leather Italian case.

"Its kind of heavy isn't it?"

"No its not," Spencer picked the bag up and grabbed her small brown hobo bag with the other hand. "Just because I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T doesn't mean that I'm an invalid, so stop treating me like one."

"I'm not treating…wait, did you just spell it out?"

"I don't want them to hear," Spencer whispered motioning to Mack and Sally who were still out in the front office.

"Um honey, can't they spell?"

"I'm sorry, have you met them?"

"Good point," Toby chuckled. "Let's go. And you can hold your own bags honey, hell if you're up to it; you can carry me out to the car too."

"Cute, Toby, very cute."

"I thought so."

Spencer ignored him as she walked away. "Bye girls, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too Spencer," Mack replied.

"Yeah Happy Turkey day guys," Sally giggled.

"Thanks," Toby smiled his famous heartbreaking smile. "Don't eat too much turkey now!"

Mack laughed uncontrollably and rather obnoxiously before she let a snort escape her lips, "I'll try not to Toby."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I'll see you both on Monday and please don't forget to lock up."

"We won't," Mack responded quickly.

"Yeah that only happened once," Sally nodded.

"Sally," Mack nudged the young woman in the back, smiling bright for Spencer and Toby, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Ow," Sally scowled at her friend.

Spencer just shook her head at the two, wondering why she and Samara hired them in the first place. "Well goodnight," Spencer led her fiancée out of her client. "Could you not flirt with my employees?" she glared at Toby as soon as they stepped outside.

"What? I wasn't flirting."

"Oh don't eat too much turkey…hehehe…oh please!"

"Spence if you think that's…"

Spencer interrupted him, "Where's your damn car?"

"Just up the street."

"God could you park any further away?" Spencer sneered as her heels clicked down the sidewalk. "I can't wait until my car gets fixed."

"Me too," Toby mumbled behind her.

"What was that?" Spencer turned around at an alarming speed to face Toby.

"Nothing baby, just wondering what you want to eat for dinner."

"Hmmm, I was actually thinking about burgers."

"Works for me," it wasn't often that Spencer chose fast food, thank god for cravings.

Toby drove them to his favourite diner as a child, his favourite place for bit fat juicy burgers. He'd dragged Spencer there a few times before and each time she ordered a salad.

This time was quite a different experience; both Toby and Spencer had the bacon mega burger, large fries, milkshakes and apple pie for dessert. Spencer even ordered a mega burger and fries to go when they were finished. Throughout dinner, Toby was amazed that the woman scarfing down the burger in front of him was the same woman that he was going to marry.

Normally Spencer was always on Toby's case to eat healthier foods and here she was inhaling a burger.

"I still can't believe that you ate all of that," Toby said cautiously, hoping that he wasn't offending her, which had been happening a lot because of Spencer's hormones.

"Neither can I," Spencer replied as they pulled into their garage. "But what I really can't believe is that it hasn't come back up yet."

Toby chuckled as he put his BMW in park. "Well that's definitely a good thing, right. It's been what…two days since your last bout with morning sickness?" Spencer nodded. "Maybe it's finally subsiding; you're already nearing the end of your third month."

"God I hope so," Spencer sighed as she hauled herself out of Toby's car.

"What time is lunch at your parents' house tomorrow?"

"Um noon, I think."

"Ugh, that's so early," Toby couldn't help but groan as they walked into the house. 'It should be later, who eats that early on Thanksgiving anyway?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Don't be a baby, it won't even last that long. Their flights at like 3:30, you'll still have plenty of time to watch football with your dad."

"But I'm going to…What the hell are you doing here?" Toby stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the surprise guest sitting at his and Spencer's kitchen table.

"Now Toby is that anyway to greet your little sister?" twenty year old Brittney Caugnaugh smirked from her position at the table.

"Hi sweetie," Spencer smiled as she walked over to her sister-in-law to give her a nice hug.

"See now that's a proper greeting," Brittney, the female version of Toby, smiled as she hugged Spencer back and glared at her brother.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Toby questioned as he joined the two giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Meg dropped me off," Brittney replied.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Toby asked.

"Mom has book club. Dad's coming to pick me up after baseball practice. Oh you went to Patty's."

"Yeah for dinner," Toby placed Spencer's leftover bag on to the table.

"Mmm it smells so delicious," Brittney glanced at the bag, practically salivating at the sight.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm practically wasting away eating dorm food. Can I?" Brittney questioned as she reached for the bag in question. "Do you mind Toby?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Because it's your food," Brittney replied. "Duh!"

"Actually its not…" Toby began.

"Dig in Brittney, your brother doesn't need the extra burger anyway. He ate plenty at dinner," Spencer glared at Toby for effect.

"God Toby, you're such a pig," Brittney scolders her big brother, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah that's me, I'm a pig," Toby glared at his fiancée who shrugged sheepishly.

"Want something to drink?" Spencer asked Brittney, moving away from her fiancée's disapproving glare.

"Sure anything will do," Brittney smiled happily before taking her first bit of the mega burger.

Spencer grabbed a diet cola for Brittney, a bottle of juice for herself and a beer for Toby (for going along with her 'cover story'). "Do you want ice?"

Brittney shook her head 'no', "No the can is just fine."

"Here you go," Spencer and Toby sat down at the table with Brittney. "So what's new?"

Brittney shrugged, "Not much," she said and continued on with her burger.

"How are your classes going?" Toby asked as he opened his beer. "Is statistics still kicking your ass?"

"Ugh, all I can think of is that there are only like four more weeks of school left before winter break. And I'm so tired of Meg and her boyfriend drama; it'll be nice to get away from the roomy for a while too during break. But enough about me, what's going with you guys? You never call me anymore; I'm beginning to feel obsolete."

"Sorry Brit, we've just been so busy lately. I've got a lot of new clients, especially now with everyone wanting to renovate their home. And the practice is bigger than ever, we just haven't had a lot of time for anybody," Toby answered his sister, feeling a little guilty about not spending so much time with her.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded in agreement. "Just super crazy! Just you wait until after school and you have a real job."

"Well anything else, anything you want to tell me?" Brittney smirked as she glanced at the two.

"No," Toby replied. "And what's with the look?"

"This is my I don't like being lied to look," Brittney countered.

Toby rolled his eyes, "I wasn't aware that I was lying to you Brittney."

"Cut the crap you guys were you ever going to tell me that you're pregnant!" Brittney exclaimed causing Spencer to choke on her juice.

Toby hit her on the back to help her out, "Ow! You idiot," Spencer smacked his hand away.

"Answer me!" Brittney exclaimed once again.

"No, you answer a question for me," Toby turned to his sister. "Have you been snooping around our house?"

"Oh please," Brittney rolled her eyes dramatically. "I've got better things to do than to look at all your crappy sports memorabilia. I was minding my own business, watching a lovely made for T.V. movie when the phone rang.

Since I was minding my own business, I didn't bother to answer it so the machine picked it up. It was Samara, saying that she bought some sort of special ginger tea that she thought might help with your morning sickness!"

"Oh," Spencer nervously glanced at her fiancée.

"Sorry," Toby mumbled.

"So it's true? You're really pregnant Spencer?"

"Guilty," Spencer nodded. "Its really true, I'm three months, due in July!"

"Oh my god! This is great!" Brittney was on her feet in an instant giving her sister-in-law a great big hug. "I'm going to be an aunt! Although why am I the last to know? You guys always forget about me, ever since I've been at school. I've been so out of the loop!"

"You're so not out of the loop, Brit. In fact you're one of the first to know," Toby explained to his confused younger sister. "We're planning on telling both of our families tomorrow."

"So I know before Mom?" Toby nodded. "Awesome! It's going to kill her that I knew first," Brittney laughed as she sat back down.

"Don't say anything, we'll never hear the end of it from her," Toby could already imagine his mother's nagging; he'd heard it many times before.

"Oh it's going to cost you big brother," Brittney stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Spencer, wanting to hear everything about her pregnancy so far.

Toby took the opportunity to watch a game while his fiancée and sister chatted to their hearts were content.

An hour later Spencer was exhausted after a very long day and excused herself to bed. She said goodnight to her sister-in-law and headed up the stairs, leaving Toby alone with his little sister.

"Do we have to watch this?" Brittney groaned as she plopped down next to Toby on his couch. "I hate baseball!"

"You know you kill me slowly every time you utter those blasphemous words!" Toby made his point by patting the left side of his chest gently. "I don't know how Dad puts up with you. Where did you come from?"

"The same place you came from, Marion Caugnaugh womb." Just like their mother, Brittney really didn't care for the sport that her father and brother lived for. Instead she was a dancer, just like her mother, and had a passion for art. And also like her mother, Brittney always showed her support and cheered on her brother's baseball team when she was younger. "Speaking of wombs, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Brittney, I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me."

"I know I didn't always make your life easy but you were still a great big brother."

"I know."

Brittney rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, I'm trying to compliment you here, you ass."

"Oh, oh please continue."

"You've ruined the friggin moment now. All I want to say now is don't fuck it up!"

"Mmm, everything smells delicious Mom," Spencer remarked as she and Toby walked into her parents' ornate dining room.

"I did most of the cooking," Phoebe Woods quickly spoke up. "It's about time you two got here."

"Sorry grandmother," Spencer fought the urge to roll her eyes at her 82 year old grandmother; she wasn't exactly the nicest person.

"Sorry phoebe," Toby smiled apologetically as he kissed the elderly woman's frail cheek before helping her to her chair.

"It's alright Toby, everything is already forgiven. Lets just enjoy this lovely meal that's before us," Phoebe smiled at her granddaughter's fiancée, and this time Spencer did roll her eyes as did her mother, father, and sister. For some reason, Phoebe was beyond smitten with Mr. Toby Caughnaugh.

"Lets all sit, shall we," Peter announced to his family.

"I'm so hungry," Melissa reached for a dish full of mashed potatoes when Phoebe slapped her hand away, making her drop the dish, and luckily it didn't shatter.

"Don't you dare girly, its time for the blessing," phoebe scolded her granddaughter.

"Sorry," Melissa rubbed her sore hand and turned away from her grandmother.

"Mother, why don't you do the honours this year," Veronica Hastings suggested.

"Well I was going too, no one else is as well suited as me dear," Phoebe smiled at her daughter.

Peter took a quick sip of his glass of wine, this was clearly going to be a long meal and alcohol was definitely needed. He was already wishing that they'd taken an earlier flight and skipped this meal or better yet, they should have left his mother-in-law at the retirement home. Phoebe blessed the food and continued a long prayer, which included world peace, heathen souls (especially the ones at the table which was said with a quick glance at Melissa and Peter). They ate their early Thanksgiving lunch and engaged in lively conversation. The family chatted away as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Mel, can you pass the stuffing?" Spencer asked her sister reaching her hand out to receive the big dish.

"Sure, here you go Spence," Melissa grabbed her mother's expensive dish and handed it across the table to her sister.

"You're supposed to pass around the table, not across honey," Veronica glared at her children, they should have known better. When they were younger, Spencer and Melissa were forced to attend etiquette classes.

"Sorry Mom," Spencer and Melissa mumbled with their heads held down.

"Spencer, dear, simply put, you're going to pack on the pounds with all of that on your plate," Phoebe pointed out to her granddaughter before taking back a huge sip of her merlot.

It took great restraint for Spencer not to throw her dinner roll at her grandmother. It was moments like these that she missed her father's parents; they were muck kinder people but had passed away years ago. "Thank you for the tip grandmother," she replied calmly as Toby's hand squeezed her own in reassurance underneath the table.

"Oh Phoebe, you know Spencer she'll hit up the gym the second she gains a pound," Peter smiled warmly at his daughter. He couldn't stand his mother-in-law's snide comments, especially when they concerned his children.

"I don't know dad, you're starting to look a little puffy in the middle there Spence," Melissa smirked and quickly took a bite of turkey to stop herself from laughing.

Spencer gave her a menacing glare; she was so going to get her back for that. She knew that they were planning on telling everyone about the baby today, "Sorry we all can't do yoga everyday, some of us have real jobs."

"Hey I have a real job, two real jobs. Teaching is very rewarding," Melissa began with a smile. "And I keep many a lady satisfied with my yoga techniques."

Spencer interrupted him, "Ok, you have a job, two jobs. What I meant to say is that some of us have busy lives, you know paying our own bills…like a mortgage for our own houses, not living in our parents' barn."

"Ok, ok you two," Veronica stated, "that's enough. You two can do this for hours and I for one am not in the mood to see my grown children bickering like little children.

Can we please talk about something more pleasant?" veronica questioned as she glanced around the spacious table at her family, who all nodded. "So Toby, we ran into Mike Richards at a charity event over the weekend."

"Oh really?" Toby's interest was piqued; he had a very close relationship with Ben Smith, his former U of A basketball coach.

Peter nodded, "Yeah we talked about the upcoming season, its not looking so good is it?"

"Unfortunately no," Toby replied.

"Hopefully they'll get their act together, last year was such an embarrassment," Peter sighed, thinking about his alma mater and the horrible basketball season the previous year. "If they could get their act together and stop trying to steal bases they might just have a shot."

"That's great dear," Veronica interrupted her husband before the remainder of their lunch conversation was all about sports. "Spence, guess who I saw at the market the other day."

"I have no idea Mom, who?" Spencer asked.

"Sammy and Daisy green, actually its daisy Johnson now. Did you know that she's been married for six years?" Veronica asked her daughter before casually taking a sip of her wine.

"No mom I didn't know that, how lovely for her," Spencer rolled her eyes as she responded to her mother.

"Who's Daisy Johnson?" Toby asked.

"Oh just Spencer's ballet rival from like first grade to junior high," Melissa explained to a clueless Toby. "They always fought for the best roles."

"Obviously there was no competition honey," Spencer smiled triumphantly as she looked to her fiancée. "I was always the lead dancer."

"Except that one year when Daisy was Clara in The Nutcracker," Melissa replied.

"She pushed me down a flight of stairs!" Spencer exclaimed, fuming at the memory.

"Oh she did not, stop exaggerating princess," veronica continued on, "As I was saying little daisy's been married for six years now and she's pregnant with her fourth baby!"

"Four babies in six years, I guess her husband keeps her busy," Melissa chuckled.

"Oh Melissa," Veronica glared at her daughter. "That was certainly uncalled for. She just found out she's having a girl, now she'll have two and two. Isn't that wonderful Spence?"

"Swell mother," Spencer could care less about Daisy, she had never liked her.

"What is with the attitude? I'm just talking about one of your friends dear," Veronica stated.

"Oh come on Mom, daisy and I were never friends, you know that," Spencer rolled her.

"I was just making pleasant conversation dear, that's all."

"Sweetheart, I think it's pretty obvious what you were trying to do," Peter joined the conversation again. "And I'm sure that Spencer and Toby do not want to hear it."

Veronica put her fork down in defeat, "Is it so wrong that I'd like to have grandchildren? All of my friends have grandchildren and I just feel like I'm missing out. I'd just like to know if Spencer and Toby have thought about it."

"Can I just say that I'm offended that neither of you said my name," Melissa frowned at both of her parents.

"Oh please, Honey, you know we love you but…," Veronica began but was interrupted by her husband.

"Lets face it, by the time you have kids, we won't be able to change their diapers because most likely someone will be changing ours," Peter put in causing Spencer and Toby to laugh and Phoebe to snicker.

"Melissa we will be equally excited for your children to arrive," veronica smiled at her daughter, "Its just you're not even married and it seems as if you have no plans to be.

Your sister on the other hand is happily engaged and ready for children." Spencer and Toby shared a knowing smile as Veronica continued to speak. "We already had two children when we were your age."

"Well Mom, times have changed, I run my own successful business. No offenses but you were never around while Melissa and I were growing up," Spencer responded.

"I'm very proud of you honey, all of your hard work….but its just so embarrassing when everyone whips out pictures of their precious grandbabies and I have nothing to show for it," Veronica explained.

"Oh Veronica just lay off the kids, they'll have a baby when they're ready. Having grandchildren isn't all that its cracked up to is," Phoebe downed the rest of her wine.

"Hey," Melissa glared at the older women.

"Not you dear, your cousins Millie and Mary are nightmares," Phoebe replied as she poured herself another full glass of wine. "It's embarrassing that we share the same gene pool."

"Oh mother," veronica rolled her eyes. "Haven't you had enough?"

"I'm a grown woman and I am more than capable of deciding if and when I've had enough wine. I don't get to do much, you keep me locked up in that so called retirement community which is like living in a prison and I for one…"

"Ok we get it, have as much wine as you'd like, and now back to the baby issue," Veronica smiled sweetly at Spencer and then Toby. "Toby, you've been awfully quiet."

"Um…." Toby didn't know what to say, he wasn't so good at being put on the spot, especially with the eager Hastings.

"You want kids, don't you?" Veronica asked her soon to be son-in-law.

"Of course, more than anything," Toby answered his mother-in-law honestly.

"Well, then you two should get right on that," Veronica replied.

"Oh god Mom," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You two should go away for a little bit, use the house in Hawaii or the penthouse in New York…calls it a little romantic retreat or something like that. Our treat darlings," Veronica told the two.

"For god sakes Veronica, leave them alone," Peter said from the other head of the table.

"Ok, ok…just one more question and then I'll leave you alone, I promise. Deal, Spence?" Veronica looked across the table to her daughter for confirmation.

"Fine, whatever," Spencer always gave into her mother; it was just easier that way.

"Can you at least tell me how long I have to wait for grandchildren?" Veronica questioned. "Should I take up knitting booties or keep showing my friends pictures of our dogs?"

"Veronica," Peter just shook his head at his wife. "That's kind of personal isn't it?"

"She's my daughter, we're way past personal," Veronica answered her husband, he would never understand the close relationship that mothers and daughters shared.

"Spence?"

Spencer squeezed Toby's hand under the table and he immediately squeezed back, adding that extra bit of reassurance that she needed to speak. "Well Mom do you think you can wait until July 4th?"

"July 4th, what's July 4th?" Veronica asked rather confused as was Peter. "Is that when you plan on trying for a baby?"

Spencer shook her head and smiled brightly, "Actually that's my due date!"

"You're due…oh my god!" veronica exclaimed, feeling completely overjoyed at the very unexpected news. "You're pregnant!"

"Congratulations guys!" Peter stood up to give his daughter a hug but his wife beat him to it, practically sprinting from the other end of the table.

"Thanks Peter," Toby smiled wide as the two men shared a very manly hug.

Veronica was already in tears when she hugged and kissed her daughter and Peter had to pry her away so he could give Spencer a hug and a kiss as well.

"I'm so happy for you princess," Peter said genuinely as they hugged.

"Thanks Daddy," Spencer kissed his cheek as a few tears rolled down her own.

Melissa joined her parents in congratulating Spencer and Toby, even though she'd known about the pregnancy for some time now, "Congrats Spence, Toby!"

"Well it's about damn time you two!" Phoebe announced from her sitting position still at the dining room table.

"Oh really?" Veronica cast her eyes on her mother. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just say that…"

"Forget what I said," Phoebe replied quickly. "As I was saying, you two have been together for ten years now! Its about damn time you popped out a baby, I was beginning to think that Toby's little swimmers weren't able to get the job done."

"Grandmother!"

"Mother!"

"Phoebe!"

"What?" Phoebe questioned innocently. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't have a great grandchild before I bit the bucket. …not unless Melissa had an oopsie and got knocked up."

"Gee thanks grandmother," sarcasm dripped from every word out of Melissa's mouth.

"Phoebe why don't you bring out those delicious pies you made for dessert? We don't have very much time before we need to catch our flight," Peter suggested, wanting to savour the special family moment without his crazy mother-in-law.

"Do I have to do everything in this house?" Phoebe muttered under breath as she exited the room.

"Oh I can't believe that my baby's having babies," Veronica sniffled as she held Spencer in her arms once again. "I can't believe that you're already three months along and didn't say anything!"

"We're sorry Mom but we just wanted to make sure that everything was alright," Spencer explained to her parents.

"Everything's alright though, isn't it?" Peter questioned.

Toby nodded, "Yeah everything's great. We've seen Emilee twice now and everything's checked out and we've got two strong, healthy heartbeats."

"Oh Emilee! Oh I could just kill her for not saying anything to me," Veronica laughed loudly.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality Mom," Spencer replied with her signature pout.

"This is so exciting! I think I'm even more excited for these new babies than I was with the two of you. I'm going to be the best grandmother that this world has ever seen! Oh well besides your mother, Troy. Do they know yet?" Veronica was hoping the answer was no, she hated to be on the outs.

"We're telling my family at dinner later today," Toby explained and Veronica smiled internally.

After more gushing over Spencer and Toby, they finally had dessert. Melissa was given the wonderful task of driving Phoebe back to her retirement community.

Spencer helped her mother with the dishes so her parents could leave for their trip without a messy house. Although there were a few moments when Veronica thought they should cancel their Caribbean trip because Spencer might need her. Both Peter and Spencer were able to convince her otherwise. Once the dishes were done, Spencer and Toby said goodbye to her parents and wished them a safe and happy trip.

The young couple drove back home for a little before they had to head over to Toby's parents' house for their second Thanksgiving meal and baby reveal. Spencer took a nap for a little over an hour while Toby started watching the first of many games on T.V. During halftime, Toby woke Spencer up so they could head to his parents' house for dinner (and also so Toby could watch the second half of the game with his dad).

"Boys!" Marion Caugnaugh called from the dining room.

"What?" Toby, his father, and grandfather all shouted back.

"Its time for dinner," Marion responded.

"Hold on honey, there's like only three minutes left in the game," Daniel announced from his position on the edge of the couch.

"And you know that will probably take up to another twenty minutes. You have your butt in here in thirty seconds or you don't eat!"

"Nice Mom," Brittney took a seat next to her Aunt May, her mother's youngest and thrice divorced and now single sister.

"Agreed," Spencer laughed as she took her seat at the nicely decorated dining table.

The boys all sauntered into the dining room, a little disheartened at missing the end of the game. Although Daniel had left the TV. On and turned the volume up, hoping they could at least hear the rest of it while they dined. Toby of course sat next to Spencer, Grandpa Phil sat on his other side while Marion and Daniel took the heads of the table.

"Lets eat, I'm starving" Brittney sighed rather dramatically before reaching for her favourite, green bean casserole.

"Ditto," Toby added, despite the fact that he had feasted at the Hastings's house earlier in the day. Toby's bottomless pit of a stomach was already ready for more.

"Have you two lost your heads?" Marion glared at her children. "You know that we always go around the table and say what we're thankful for, it's a family tradition guys."

"Mom, aren't we a little too old for this archaic tradition now?" Brittney questioned as her mother grabbed the green bean casserole. Brittney frowned quickly, "Last time I checked I'm not ten and Toby's not a loser panther anymore."

"Hey!" Toby exclaimed, ready to defend his captain and champion status from high school.

"Watch your mouth Brittney, never say losers and champion in the same sentence, ever," Daniel declared, his rare authoritarian voice coming out in full force.

Brittney rolled her eyes, her signature trait, "Sorry Daddy…los…Toby."

"You'll start this year Brittney," Marion smiled at her less than cooperative child.

"Me?" Brittney questioned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I can start Mar," May said softly, finally speaking up.

"No she will and she'll do it with the lovely smile that we all know is somewhere deep inside of her. You can go next May and then we'll continue around the table. Brittney now!"

"Fine Mom, god," Brittney glared at her mother. "I'm thankful to live away at the dorms for most of the year."

"Can I just add that I'm very thankful for that too," Paul smirked.

"Daniel!" Marion glared at her husband. "No interruptions please and Brittney say something nice for a change."

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm thankful for the sun and the moon and the stars and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," Brittney replied. "Is that good enough Mom?"

"You know back in my day, children respected their parents. A smart alec mouth like yours, young lady, would be getting the brunt of a belt right about now," Grandpa Phil stated as he shifted in his chair, about ready to take his own belt off.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll wash her mouth out with soap later," Daniel chuckled.

"May go ahead," Marion ignored Daniel and his father.

"Thanks Mar. Well I'll just keep this brief everyone, I know how anxious everyone is to eat this finely prepared meal. I just want to say how thankful I am to have such a kind, caring and loving family. Without you I wouldn't have been able to make it through this last divorce," May said emotionally.

"Or the other ones," Brittney whispered to Toby across the table, only to receive a vicious glare from her mother.

"I'd…"

Daniel cut his sister-in-law off, knowing that they'd have to endure a five minute pity party if May continued any longer. "That was beautiful May. My turn now, I'm very thankful for my wonderful family. I'm blessed to have each of you in my life. Finally, I'm so thankful that the cowboys are number one and heading into the playoffs next week!"

"Amen to that one!" Grandpa Phil and Daniel high fived. "Yeah!"

"Daniel why don't you go ahead," Marion suggested before they had the opportunity to break out their happy dance.

"Sure Marion, my pleasure," Paul smiled at his daughter-in-law. "I'm most certainly thankful for my family. Ditto on the Cowboys. I'm thankful that my family has always been prosperous, both in work and in their hearts."

"Phil that was just so beautiful," May dabbed her eyes with her red-orange cloth napkin.

Daniel l just shook his head at Marion's unbalanced younger sister and continued his 'thanks.' "Last but certainly not least, I'm thankful for my hot little girlfriend. She's 70 years young, certainly a little younger than me but boy can she move."

"Toby your turn," Marion said so fast that she cut the old man off. She had a feeling that Stewart's thanks was about to turn R rated and although everyone at the table were now adults, no one wanted to hear the rest.

"Sure Mom," Toby answered his mother but gazed at his beautiful fiancée. Spencer smiled back at him, reassuring him that she was ready for what he was about to say. "I think I speak for Spencer when I say that we're both we're very thankful…

"Oh hold up!" Brittney's hand shot up like she was in school. "He can't go for her, sorry Spencer but we all have to go through this torture."

"I'm not going for her, I was just saying…" Toby began but was cut off by his baby sister again.

"Mom this isn't fair," Brittney huffed back in her chair.

"Mom tell her to shut up," Toby replied. "I'm trying to speak here."

"Can both of you shut up and stop acting like children?" Daniel glared at his children.

"Can I just go? My thanks is very important," Toby looked to his mother.

"Are you saying that your thanks be more important than everyone else's thanks?"

Brittney questioned, "Because that's so not cool. What gives you the right to think you're above everyone else?"

"Jesus Brittney put a sock in it," Marion sighed causing Brittney's eyes to bulge.

"Well I never," Brittney crossed her arms. "Mom, I can't believe that you would speak to me like that, I thought that we were…"

"Brittney, seriously, I'd like to eat dinner in this century and if you continue to run your mouth, it isn't goanna happen. Son please says whatever it is that is so important," Daniel spoke to his children.

"Thanks Dad," Toby smirked at Brittney who juvenilely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Spencer and I are very thankful to be having a baby."

Marion's heart nearly beat out of her chest at Toby's declaration, "You're having a baby? I'm going to be grandmother?"

Toby nodded and smiled happily at his shocked mother, "Yes Mom, you're going to be a grandmother!"

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Marion screamed and clapped her hands before jumping out of her chair. She rushed the tight space that separated her and Spencer and wrapped her arms around her soon to be daughter-in-law for dear life. "Daniel, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Daniel laughed as he made his way over to Marion and Spencer, "I heard dear. Congratulations guys!"

"Yeah Congrats!" Brittney exclaimed as she joined in on the hug fest.

"Put 'err there partner," Grandpa Phil extended his hand to Toby and shook his grandson's hand with such enthusiasm; Toby's hand began to hurt.

"This is just wonderful, wonderful news," May began to cry. "I'm just so happy for you two."

"Thanks Aunt May," Toby smiled nervously as his aunt latched onto him.

"When are you due sweetheart?" Marion asked Spencer as she let go of her.

"July 4th," Spencer announced.

"July… the being of July, that doesn't give me a lot of time," Marion looked lost in thought. "We've got so much to do. I'll have to start knitting booties and making quilts. Oh and I've still got some of the kids baby clothes in the attic. And their cribs! They'd be so perfect for your nursery."

"Toby," Spencer whispered over his mother's overboard planning.

"Don't worry Mom we'll take care of all of that in time," Toby smiled at his mother.

"Oh come here you," Marion gushed over her son, kissing his cheeks fervently. "I'm so happy for you honey."

"We've got ourselves two new Panther!" Daniel exclaimed as he hugged his son.

"That we do!" Toby replied only to receive glares from his mother, sister and wife.

"Or artists," Marion added.

"Not to mention dancers," Brittney put in her two cents.

"And lets not forget singers," Spencer responded.

"You're all getting ahead of yourselves," Phil said. "At least wait until the children are born to plan their future. Now I say that we all eat, we've got a new Mama here who needs all the food she can get so we can have two nice healthy babies, that's what's really important."


End file.
